I love HIM?
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: In which the Noah are Noah, Exorcist are Exorcist but in University and there's another clan. In which people will have to struggle to understand what they feel for another person while battling: ones just for fun, the other to survive and the secret clan member just to watch a nice show. Multiple (underrated) couples. One character from each couple (guess the other if you can)
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

****Hello guys!****

 ** **Here's my new story (yes, yes, I am aware I have more to finish). I've been itching to write something like that for a few months and I have a terrible self-control, so one day, when I was going to work, walking, I started thinking about it and I ended up getting this very rough draft in my head.****

 ** **I want to thank Lead Potato and 10higginsal for their help with this one chapter and the whole plot of the story, even if they don't know half the details! Thank you dears!****

* * *

''Kie?'' A red-haired boy was in front of him, staring. ''I'm Lavi Bookman and I'm going to be guiding you today through the school.''

''Bookman? From the famous journalists family?'' He asked, his tone monotone.

''Yeah, I myself am studying Journalism.'' he grinned. ''Alright, you are on... Bo residence, huh?''

''Yeah.'' They shared an understanding glance and both nodded.

''Good, let's go. Your room is number 27, right next to Javier and Milo. That's good, though Javier is a bit loud and Milo a nerd but they are good people, in front of you there's Buzz... He gets angry real quick, so be careful.'' They arrived at the mentioned residence and stepped inside. ''Ok, we can talk here. How come you are joining us in the middle of the first term?''

''I was involved in a plane accident and was hospitalised until last week.'' Lavi nodded as they walked to the rooms area. ''Anything I should know form the rest of this residence?''

''West area is Finders rooms, East area Exorcists, South is the common rooms though we usually never use that area and North is completely unused. Now, in the folder I got from Komui, it says you've never been in contact with anyone from the Order, is that correct?''

''It is. Aside Chaozii and Maosa.''

''What do you know about Noah?''

''Nothing much.''

''Well, I'll tell you as we go. It's easier if you can see them. This is your room.'' Lavi stopped in front of a black wooden door with the number 27 engraved in white. ''You get all set and I'll come pick you up in an hour an a half, at lunch time.''

''Alright.''

''Hum... Don't leave the building, the Noahs probably already know you are here and I seriously don't want to deal with Link if you die.'' Lavi said before leaving.

Kie only sighed and started to put all of his belongings in their place

* * *

When Lavi, true to his word went to get him after an hour and a half, Kie was on the verge of dying of boredom. ''C'mon, let's go.'' He followed the red-haired teen to the cantine. ''If I were you I wouldn't talk to Yuu-chan today, he's really angry at someone. Don't hit on Lenalee or bad things will happen to you, and, for the love of God, do _not_ mention the names of Allen, Cross, or Marian. Ever, not just today.'' Kie nodded, he didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't exactly there to die. 'Hey, guys, this is Kie, he joined us today.'' Lavi presented him to the rest of their residence when they heard a snicker coming from their side from an Asian guy with long blue hair. ''Don't be mean, Yuu.''

''Cal me that again, and I'll slice you open, idiot usagi.''

Kie sat downnext to Lavi and a green-haired girl, away from Kanda. ''Hello, my name is Lee Lenalle, I'm Chief Komui's littl sister.'' She said, smiling.

A few minutes later the cafeteria started to get full of people, _very chatty and loud people_ that suddenly shut up. Kie looked up and saw how a group of Exorcist came inside and everyone started to mutter. ''Kie!'' Chaozii and Maosa walked up to him and hugged him. ''You could have said you were arriving today!'' Chaozii said.

''I couldn't.'' The Exorcist sat next to him and Maosa next to that one. five more Exorcists sat down with them and a few finders sat at the next table.

People started to talk again, but not even five minutes later not even a fly was to be heard when a group of twelve students stepped inside (eleven guys and only one girl): eight of them had fair skin and dark hair, one of them was really tan, there was one with pale skin and white hair, two blondes (the girl and one of the guys), and two redheads: one had bangs covering his forehead but had the rest of his hair pulled in a neat ponytail at the top of his head while the other one seemed to have a thick mane of fire spreading on his back.

''Look guys, they've got another lamb!'' The redhead with bangs and ponytail exclaimed in mock surprise.

''Meh, I guess they will lent it to us later so we can play a bit.'' The one with white hair said, smirking maniacally.

''Fuck off.'' Kanda barked at them.

''See you still as grumpy as ever, Kanda.'' The scarred one said before turning around along with the other one.

''Who...?''

''Wisely Kamelot, a Noah. And one of the red brothers.'' Lavi cut him.

''He looked quite normal for being a Noah... I imaged them... more terrific.''

''This is how they 'dress up' when they are among humans... If not, they have grey skin, seven stigmata and dark hair. Besides Wisely and Jasdero, the blond. And Tyki is the tanner.''

''What about the red haired one? He was also very light skinned.''

''He is not a Noah.'' No one said anything after that and he decided to leave it alone.

The Noah and the two red-haired ones sat at another table at the other side of the cantine.

The youngest not-Noah having a rather large amount of food in front of him as the other one tried to steal it from him, only to have his hand slapped every time while Wisely laughed at them, and one of the other Noah, the one wearing glasses with a really long low ponytail had a hand over the taller brother as he talked to Tyki, the tanned one, who was blatantly ignoring him in favour of teasing the blond and the other petite Noah guy, that was wearing make up, as they seemed to be provoking the eldest Noah there judging by his face of resignation.

The other Noahs were just eating or talking between them in a more calmed manner.

Looking from afar, they didn't seem dangerous at all, just crazy as shit.

* * *

 ** **This is, obviously, only the intro, so please tell me what you think about it and see how many Noah you get right!****

 ** **Thank you so much for reviewing!****

 ** **P.S.: Just a heads up, this story is going to have unusual couples but that I think they are underrated and so I'm giving them a chance.****


	2. Chapter 1

Ok people, first real chapter is here! Now, don't get your hopes to high, I'm not going to be posting always this fast, I was just high on inspiration XD

I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Two weeks went by and Kie had already learned all the Noahs names: the white-haired one was Wisely Kamelot, as Lavi had told him the first day, the blond girl was Lulu Bell, the blond guy was Jasdero, who was always next to the make-up one, Devitto and according to Lavi they were twins.

The tan one and the glasses one turned out to be brothers: Tyki and Sheryl (who, by the way, were cousin of Wisely), the resignation-face one was the elder (and the scariest) was Neah Walker.

The other ones, Lavi told him, were mostly around and weren't as noisy as the rest: Fiidora, Maashima, Toraido and Maitora. There were three missing: one that both Noah and Exorcists referred to as The Earl, a girl that was named Road Kamelot (Wisely's little sister) and someone called Raasura (seemed to be Kanda killed him a few months back)

He still had to learn the redheads identities as no one would tell him, they would just look sour about it. And he was just fed up with it.

''Lavi!'' The redhead stopped his tracks and signalised Lenalee and Kanda to keep going and waited for the Chinese finder to catch up with him. ''I need you to tell me something.''

''Ok. What is it?''

Kie even his breath before answering. ''Tell me who the red brothers are. No one will tell me!'' He said.

''Look, Kie, it's just that they... they...'' He started walking to the cafeteria again. ''It's a long story, ok? And not exactly a happy one.''

''Why?''

''They... switched sides.'' He said as he sat down next Yuu and Marie, who was 'looking' at the Noahs table. ''What's the matter, Marie?''

''They are about to go at it again.'' And everyone turned to look at him, Kie, once more, not following their minds.

''What?'' Lenalee was about to tell him when a loud slamming filled the air followed by the sound of two chairs being pushed away.

''Repeat that if you dare, Campbell!'' The redhead with a ponytail yelled at Neah. Wait, wasn't his surname Walker?

''I said that this cannot be done, Marian!'' Nea slammed a note book on the table.

''And please, do tell, why not?''

''You want me to move my left hand too fast!''

''Don't be a baby, Campbell. If you'd practice more instead of slouching, you'd be able to do it. And if you think this is too much for you, I can always find someone else to play it and you can do your own piece!''

''Hey Al, just calm down.'' The other redhead said.

''Shut up, Cross, this doesn't concern you at all.''

Marian?

Cross?

Al?

Kie turned around to stare, wide eyed at Lavi, who nodded: Allen 'Al' Marian and Cross Marian had been two of the best Exorcists until they went AWOL. Chaozii used to complain a lot about them, saying he didn't like their way of doing things, especially Allen's. And one day, they just disappeared. At least that was what they told him. Apparently they had just joined the Noah. And he was pretty sure his friend had always described Allen as an albino.

* * *

Cross sighed and let his brother discuss with their cousin, with those two it was impossible to stop them once they started arguing about music. And if it their music, as it was the case, they could be going at it for hours.

Tyki had picked up the new piece Allen was working on and arched an eyebrow: he didn't understand much about music but there were a lot of notes and signs and shit on the left-hand staves of the middle passage. Well, it did seem difficult. But he also knew that Neah was exceptionally good at playing piano.

He gave the score to his brother, who also read it and then Sheryl gave it to Lulu and after that, the score went from hand to hand until Wisely, no one saying anything about it: to all of them it seemed pretty difficult, but not something that Neah couldn't pull off.

''Campbell, I swear to the Earl that if don't start practicing this fucking piece I am looking for someone else.''

''You know you won't do that, Marian. I'm the only one qualified enough to play your pieces. If anything, I could look for someone else to compose for me.''

''As if. Remember the last time you tried? The song was so bad you came crawling back to me begging to accept you back.'' Allen snarled as he slapped Cross' hands once more.

''Excuse you? If I recall correctly the fucker you chose was damn pathetic _you_ had ask _me_ to be your partner again.'' The Noah retailed.

''What? As if! It was you who...''

''Guys, we get it. You are the best and that's why you have to do it together.'' Wisely interrupted them as he tugged Allen to sit down once more and Lulu did the same with Neah.

''Of course we are the best.'' Allen muttered as he started eating again, Neah nodding in agreement.

Well, at least now they were silent.

Allen took the papers from Wisely and did some rearrangements before giving them to Neah, who looked up and blinked before giving his cousin a curt nod. He studied the piece again and then frowned.

''Move your ass.'' Neah said as he stood up and went to sit next to Allen, everyone moving to make a space for him next to the redhead musician. ''Do you think you could make this section over here an Andantino instead of an Andante?''

''Hm... But then I would have to change the Moderato to an Allegro... How about an Accelerando, instead?'' He asked, circling an area of the page.

''That could work. Want to go to the piano room and see how it sounds?''

At this point everyone had gone back to their own matters: it wasn't uncommon for them to fight and two minutes later to be talking as if they hadn't been at each other's throats.

''Sure.''

Cross rolled his eyes as the others shook their heads: the day he could understand his brother it would be the Armageddon.

The Marian-Campbell was the best couple of musicians in school: Allen could compose the most beautiful pieces but he could not play them, he could only sing (though he usually refused to), on the other hand, Neah couldn't compose but he had the best technique when it came down to playing keyboards.

Wisely was studying Psychiatry and Psychology, Sheryl Science of Politics, Tyki Entomology, Lulu Chemistry and Physics, the twins were on the Dramatic Art career, Cross was on Generic Sciences and Toraido was on Law Studies, Fiidora was on Biology, Maashima on Social studies (why was a Noah studying something that was meant to help people, no one knew) and Maitora on Technology.

The bell rang and everyone left, Allen and Neah side by side and still talking bout the piece.

''Hey, Marie?'' The big guy turned to face him.

''Yes, Kie?''

''Hum... How did you know they were going to start fighting?'' He asked.

''I study music, too. We are on the same class and this is a normal thing, for them to start fighting. I t has gotten to the point were the Professor will just let them fight and keep teaching to the rest.''

Kie blinked at that and then sighed: he had been there for just two weeks and he was wishing he never got out of that damn hospital. ''Ok, thanks Marie.'' He said as he went to his own lesson of IT.

* * *

''Link!'' Lavi called a blond guy who was about to get in his Baking lesson, Kie behind him as Lavi had been telling him more about everyone and everything. The blond turned around and looked at them, with an arched eyebrow.

''What do you want now, Bookman? Can't you see I'm busy?'' Wow. And he thought Kanda was rude.

''If you were easier to find I wouldn't have to get you when you go to your lessons. Anyway, this is Kie, the new Finder. He got here two weeks ago.''

''I know. I read his file. What about it?''

''Well, he is going to need a Uniform for the R-Nights.'' Lavi told him. ''And also he needs a pass for it, a pass to get outside of school grounds, his student ID card...''

''I get it, Bookman. I'll do it as soon as I can. Now get out my sight.'' He said as he turned around and marched to his classroom.

''And this is...?''

''Howard Link. Comes from Central to basically keep an eye on us so we don't cause much havoc on normal days. And he is also in the Student council.''

''Chaozii told me they didn't send anyone from the Central unless it was something really important.'' He noted.

''True. He came to keep an eye on the red brothers.''

''What for?''

''Let's just say C. can spend money faster than you can see and A. can win it back faster than you can imagine and the Central was sick of it.'' Kie didn't mention anything about the fact that he didn't say his names: if Lavi was as close to Allen as Maosa had told him, there was no way his betrayal didn't hurt him.

* * *

Cross, Sheryl and Tyki were waiting for Neah, Allen and Wisely at the main entrance. Tyki was looking at his phone, probably playing some game while Cross and Sheryl were just talking about what they could do the next night.

''Isn't tomorrow night an R-Night?'' Tyki said, his eyes still glued on his phone.

''Is it?'' Cross asked, surprised. ''Wasn't it on Friday?''

''No.''

''Are you sure, brother?'' The elder brother asked.

''Yes.''

''it could be, I think Allen did mention something about it...'' The redhead

''No wonder Neah tells Al and not you.'' Tyki sighed, shaking his head as he looked up and saw the other three coming to them. ''Neah! Is R-Night tomorrow or not?''

''Yeah. Why?'' He asked as he started to walk next to him, Cross and Sheryl leading the way while Allen and Wisely closed it.

''Cross and Sheryl didn't believe me.'' He replied, glaring at them.

''And you actually trusted my brother to remember a date?'' Allen asked from behind him, arching an eyebrow.

''I still have faith!'' Tyki replied before he found a hand flying to the back of his head.

''Shut up, Mikk.''

''So, how was your music lesson?'' Wisely asked Allen who sighed.

''Nothing much really. Professor Graham is still as boring as always. But teasing Marie is always fun.'' He said and grinned.

''At least you have someone to tease. I was about to fall sleep on my History of Psychology class.'' Wisely said, yawning. ''Anyway, are we doing something tonight, guys?''

''I was thinking on hitting a pub, later on.'' Tyki said and Allen high-fived him.

''I'm with you with this one, Mikk!''

''Count me in, too.'' Wisely said.

''Make it five, people.'' Neah added.

''Ah, what the hell? I'm coming too.'' Sheryl finally said. Out of all of them he was the one who liked pubs and clubs the less while the reds and Tyki loved to go there: Allen and Tyki because they could play as much as they wanted and Cross so he drink and pick up some girls... But that was before. And Neah and Wisely mostly went there to do something in company of their family/friends.

They got to their residence, the NF residence. In theory, the Marian brother shouldn't be sleeping in there, but after they switched sides, the Student Council had decided to put them with the Noah just not to give them a whole house for them as University's rules forbid for anyone who had been, was or was going to be a member of either the Black Order or the Noah Family to sleep with the rest of the students. The University staff did not know the motives of that rule, but seeing the eternal rivalry between them it was obvious that they did not want to put anyone in harms way.

''When are Madarao and Alma and the others due?'' Allen asked once inside their house, Fiidora and Toraido already in there.

''I think the Earl told them to come in two weeks or so.'' Neah replied. ''But I'll ask him. Why?''

''I want to try something.'' He smiled innocently, but he didn't fool anyone, they knew all to well that Allen was anything but innocent.

''What do you want to try?'' Cross asked, looking down at his brother, curious.

''A new spell. Controlling one.'' He replied as he went to the kitchen to retrieve what, in another house, would the food of a week for at least 3 people.

''Why, are you working on that spell, Al?' Wisely asked as he sat down next to him and quickly snatched half an apple, getting away with the usual hand-slapping anyone got when they tried to steal his food.

''Well, it's intended to control people rather than Akuma, but Akuma are easier to control because of the disrupt between their body and soul.''

''But Madarao and the other have their own souls.'' Wisely reminded him.

''I know, I know. They are 'stage number 3'.

''So if Alma is stage 1 and Madarao stage 3, who is stage 2?'' Sheryl asked, as he too sat down, wanting to know more.

''No, no. Stage number 1 is a normal Akuma, stage number 2 is Alma and the 3rd are Madarao and the other.'' He exposed.

''Is there any other stage?''

''BaKanda.'' He said.

''Why would you wanna control that bitch?'' Cross asked, sitting next to his brother.

''Just for fun, really. The real goal here is to control Leverrier and make him do as we please.'' He told them and everyone looked at him. ''What?''

''This is either madness or brilliance, Marian.'' Neah said, sitting on the table.

''It's remarkable how often do those traits coincide.'' The redhead replied.

And everyone blinked at him before Wisely sighed. ''Seriously, guys? Pirates of the Caribbean?''

''What? I like those movies.'' They said at the same time, shrugging.

''Don't you say.'' Wisely replied, bumping his shoulder. ''I'm going to read, call me when we are leaving.'' He said and Allen nodded.

''I'm going to dissect some butterflies.'' Tyki said and he was about to leave when he stopped. ''On second thought, can I come with you two to the piano room?''

Both cousins shrugged and Mikk beamed: he just love to hear their music. And if by any chance Allen started singing, everyone would just gather in the (gigantic) piano room.

''I'll go get Road.'' Sheryl said.

''I'll come with you.'' Cross said as he stood up and went with the older Portuguese.

''Hey Cross?'' Allen called him.

''Yeah?''

''Get me these, please.'' He said as he gave him a paper with a list of material in there.

''Just how many music sheets do you need per month?'' The taller redhead asked, arching an eyebrow.

''What do you want me to do? You create weird stuff, I make music.'' Allen replied, shrugging as he stood up. ''Let's go, Campbell.''

''Don't order me around, Marian.'' It was funny the way they treated each other: they cared about the other immensely, but they had never called each other by their given names, only by their surnames. Even Cross, who had been with them forever, had never heard them call the other by his name.

As the duo walked to the piano room, Tyki behind them with a dissection book in hand, the other two went to the opposite direction to go get Road and buy what Allen needed.

* * *

Alright! This is it for today! Did you like it? Did it answer some of your previous questions? Yes? No?

Please review!

Oh, yeah, this whole story basically developed around a picture drawn by shaerahaek. This is her board on DA: shaerahaek. deviantart. com

I'm not telling you which pic is on purpose because well, it would give away a surprise I have planned :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Second chapter people! This chapter is about the Noah family (well some of them), I hope you'll like it!**

 **Oh, and this chapter goes to NaruShika-Forever because she made my day the day she told I was one of her favourite authors!**

* * *

''Hey Wise!'' Allen opened the door of the white-haired's room and rolled his eyes when he saw that he was sleeping. ''Seriously...'' He walked to were his junior was and shook his shoulder. ''Will you wake up already?'' He said.

''No... Don't wanna.'' He turned around and away from the older one.

''If you don't get up right now we are leaving your sorry as behind!'' Allen singsonged.

There was silence and then Wisely sat up, glaring at him. ''You are such an ass.''

''Of course I am. Now hurry up and let's go!'' The Noah teen yawned and went to his wardrobe to pull out a pair of _really_ skinny jeans and a black button-down shirt.

Allen arched an eyebrow when the black/grey back came to view and then legs followed. ''Are you going to keep staring?'' Kamelot teased as he turned around.

''Got a problem with it?'' He shot back, smirking and the Noah only chuckled before slipping into his choice of clothing.

''I guess not.'' He put his shoes on and went to the door. ''Let's go pretty boy.''

Allen chuckled as he followed him downstairs. ''Respect your elders, k-i-d..''

''You are just two years older than me. And you could apply that to how you treat Neah.''

''He is just two months older than me, why should I?'' Allen said, shrugging. ''Maybe we should talk about how you treat Sheryl and Tyki.'' Wisely rolled his eyes and pushed him to the side, playfully.

''If you two are done, can we _please_ go?'' The younger Portuguese asked form the door.

''Are you really that eager to lose again to Marian, Tyki?'' The elder of them all asked, amused, and teasing Mikk: he was so fun to play with. He could get riled up faster than Allen. And that was saying something.

''Shut up, Neah. I don't recall you ever winning against him.''

''No one has ever won against me and no one ever will. End of discussion.'' Allen interrupted them.

''Well, you have to give it to him.'' Cross said as he followed his brother and Wisely outside.

''Shut up, Cross. Wasn't it because of you that he learned to play poker? And cheat?'' Neah teased as he too, along with the Noah brothers, walked outside the house too. The taller redhead only grumbled at that because yes, it was true, Allen did learned how to cheat because of him.

As they walked to the bar after flashing they passes to the guard of the main entrance, Sheryl and Cross were back talking to each other, Tyki had moved to Allen and Wisely while Neah was on the phone with the Earl.

''Yes, Adam, we know.'' Neah was the only Noah to call The Earl by his name, the other's not daring to. ''Hey, Marian, phone.'' He tossed the phone to his cousin, who caught without bothering to turn around to catch it.

''Hey Earl! How's it going?'' He asked.

''Good enough. So, Nea said you want to try hypnotise the Akuma?''

''Well, not how I would have put it but, yeah, that's the idea. Why?'' He knew that for the Earl, the Akuma he created were something like toys, and not always would he let others play with them.

''I'll make a couple for you to practise with.''

''Really? Thank you Earl!'' He exclaimed.

''No problems. This trick of your could come in handy later on. All I ask is to updated on your advances, alright?''

''Of course Earl!'' He said and threw the cell back to its owner when the Earl hung up.

''So? What did he say? Because you are screaming like the Lee girl.'' Wisely asked him, arching an eyebrow.

''How come you are always in my head the moment I turn around?'' Allen teased and the white haired rolled his eyes.

''I didn't have to get in your head to hear it. So? What did he say?''

''Said he is going to give me a couple of Akuma to use as my guinea pigs.'' He said and Tyki snickered. ''What?''

''Seems to be he likes this idea more than the 'converting Akuma into food' one.''

''I don't know why. I still think that it was a bloody good idea.'' He grumbled.

''Only you would think that eating Akuma is a good idea.'' Wisely teased, smirking.

''Oh shut up. I'd like to see you all starving and then wishing that I did perfection that spell.'' He mumbled under his breath.

''Wait, wait, wait. 'Perfection?''' Wisely asked, arching an eyebrow.

''I might or might not had tricked a few Akuma on being my practice subjects.''

''And...?''

''I only achieved to turn them in fried chicken.'' He mumbled, shooting an empty can of beer.

''Well, that's impressive enough.'' Sheryl told him, smiling.

''You could have turned them in to wine.'' Cross said, pulling his smaller sibling to his side.

''Weren't you the one to say, and I quote ''Of all the things you have tried, brother, this the most gruesome''?'' Allen replied as he looked up to him, smirking.

''Can't I change my mind?''

''Nope.'' They kept walking for a few more minutes and they finally got to their favourite pub to hung out. ''Ready to do this, Tyki?''

''Hell yes!'' They high-fived and quickly disappeared into the crowd and to a back-room were only the most loyal clients were allowed to go in.

''Well, I guess we are on our own for at least two good hours.'' Neah said as he walked to the bar. ''What do you want, people?''

''Wine.''

''Lua.''

''Ale.''

The elder snickered and then went to get their drinks and came back to them. ''Alright people! Bottoms up!'' The clinked their glasses and drank everything they could in one go.

''That was good!'' Cross said as he leaned against the bar. ''So, what do you want to do?''

''Now that's a good question.'' Sheryl said. ''How about we organise a drinking contest? People get crazy over them.''

''I'm in for that!'' Cross said.

''Me too.''

''Let's make it three. But Cross, you can't drink, you'll outdrink everyone.'' Neah said.

''But...''

''And... in case you (miraculously) do get drunk, do you think anyone wants to face your brother? No way in hell. No way.''

''You are scared of Allen? You?'' Cross said, not believing his ears.

''On a normal basis, no, of course not, but over-protective Marian _is_ scary. Remember that time you fell from the swing and you broke your arm and I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you?''

''Yeah? What about it? We went to the hospital, I got the sling and went back home.''

''Your brother cast on me an itchy spell. I scratched so much I peeled my skin off!''

''Is that the reason you were wearing gloves for like a month? So you wouldn't scratch?'' He couldn't believe his ears: he always had known that Allen was overprotective of him, but to that point?

''Yeah. Though I might have put salt in all of his food the day before. That might have influenced a bit on his reaction...'' He confessed.

''You dared to mess with Al's food? Did you have a death-wish or something?'' Wisely asked, leaning forward.

''I was young and naive...''

''Wasn't you the who spiced up his tomato soup three days ago?'' Sheryl asked him, arching an eyebrow.

''He had it coming. Anyway, are we playing or what?''

''Sure.'' Cross said as he stood up. ''Hey, is there anyone interested on a drinking game?'' He yelled and about five guys appeared out of nowhere.

''We'll play with you, kids.'' One of them as they sat around the table. ''What are we drinking?''

''Polish Vodka.'' Cross replied, smirking: Polish Vodka was one of the strongest drinks in the world and he knew that the Noah could just outdrank them with no problem.

Hopefully without making too much or a havoc or _he_ would be the one to face his brother's wrath... And he knew Allen would never physically harm him (much) but they were right... Allen _was_ scary.

''Alright, here are the drinks.'' He said as he put the eight shot-glasses on the table while holding two bottles in his hand. ''Drink up.''

For the first shots everything was ok, but once they had gotten to the tenth, one of the guys had already passed out on the floor, another one was tumbling. Wisely and Sheryl were slightly tipsy, and Neah was still a sober as he was at the beginning.

''You kidz are... really tough to... out drink.'' The tipsy one said as Neah shrugged.

''Cross, pour next one, c'mon.'' Sheryl urged him, pulling his sleeve.

It was just a few minutes later that the tumbling one had been outdrank and Wisely had passed out on the table and was snoring lightly.

Just when the redhead was about to pour the next drink the door of the back room opened and a guy literally came flying out.

''I dear you to repeat that, you asshole.'' Allen voice echoed in the whole pub and everyone turned around to see what was going on.

''I said I'm not giving my money to a kid. Well, two.''

''Really?'' Tyki had also stepped out and was next to the redhead, who seemed ready to kill the man who denying him the second thing he loved the most: money.

As for Tyki, he hated to lose. He always said he had enough with losing to Allen.

''It seems they are going to be busy for at least ten good minutes, keep it going.'' Neah said to his cousin, who shrugged and served the next round of shots.

They all ignored Allen and Tyki's fight with the other poker players, just letting them handle their own thing.

''Seriously, haw olt arr yous?'' The man asked to Neah, who was tipsy by now, as Sheryl had abandoned the competition.

''22.'' The Noah replied as he downed his glass and stared at the man, who gulped, drank and passed out. ''Ah well, too bad he passed out. Should we go get Marian and Tyki?''

''I'll go. You stay here you are drunk enough to get into the fight.'' Cross said and the elder snickered: Cross being the voice of reason? That wasn't something you would see on a daily basis.

''Hey Cross! Where are you going now?'' He turned around and saw his brother smiling happily as he had at least a thousand dollar in his hands.

''I was going to get you.'' He smiled to him an Allen nodded before looking at him suspiciously. ''What?''

''What have you four done? It's weird that you come to get us... alone.'' Tyki asked.

''We had a drinking contest. Neah won. He didn't let me participate.'' He grumbled and Allen chuckled.

''Thank god he didn't.'' They walked to the table as the smaller redhead put his winnings in a black backpack.

''What did you guys drink?'' Tyki asked as he looked at his drunk brother, his passed out cousin and a giggling Neah who had a bottle in his hands.

''Polish Vodka.'' Walker showed him the bottle before he tried to stand up, Allen catching him when he tripped. ''Ugh... Thanks Marian.''

''Yeah, yeah, don't mention it Campbell.'' He said as he turned around. ''Get on, c'mon. Cross take Sheryl, Tyki you take Wise.'' Allen commanded and the ther two listened.

Neah climbed on Allen's back as Tyki took his cousin and put him also in his back as the taller locked his arm around the elder Noah brother.

They went back to their residence, Neah playing with Allen's red locks, Wisely snoring against Tyki's chest and Sheryl was just nodding off, leaning against Cross.

Once they finally made it, they took off their jackets, their gloves and their scarfs, and the two gamblers changed their charges: Wisely and Allen slept on one side of the house (their neighbours being Toraido, Maitora and the twins) and while Tyki and Neah did at the other, along with Maashima, Fiidora, Cross and Sheryl.

Allen had Wisely on his back and he made it to his dorm, where he basically dumped him on his bed. He sat down for a moment next to him to run his neck when a hand grabbed his wrist.

''You awake?''

''Hm. Thanks.'' Wisely muttered. ''You are freezing.'' He said, sitting up and looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

''Huh? Am I?'' Allen touched his cheek and shrugged: half the time he couldn't tell the temperature outside.

''Yeah. Sleep here, one of these days you'll freeze in your room.''

''Sure.'' He stripped down as Wisely tried to do so too. ''Stop, I'll help you.''

Once both were stripped, they crawled under the sheets and curled, their knees and foreheads touching. ''Good night.''

''Good night.''

It wasn't unusual of them to sleep together: Allen was Wisely's favourite red-brother and Allen adored that someone was as crazy as he was.

* * *

Neah was sitting on the bed, undoing his shirt and yawning. ''Just how much alcohol did you say I had?'' He asked to Tyki, who was waiting until he was in the bed.

''Minimum four bottles.'' The tanner Noah replied, rubbing his own eyes.

''Hm... I wonder how many of those Cross can handle''

''Probably three times that amount. C'mon get in the bed already, I want to go to sleep too.'' He urged him as he helped him get in.

''Thanks.''

''Y-yeah, no problem. Sleep well.''

''You too.''

Tyki left to his room, phasing out of his clothes and just dropped on his bed, falling sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

As for Cross and Sheryl... they did make it to the room, and onto the bed, but not exactly as the other four: Sheryl had Cross pinned against the door and was ravishing his mouth.

''Let it go, will you? We are home.'' The Noah whispered and Cross huffed. ''C'mon darling, for me?'' He was nuzzling his neck, smiling.

Cross muttered something under his breath that resembled a lot like a ''bastard'' as he became an inch shorter than Allen and much less built up than he had been previously, his hair pulled up in a ponytail and his bangs covering the side of his face where the mask was. His factions became a bit more rounder bt a bit of baby fat on his cheeks.

''Happy now?'' He said, looking up at him, _glaring_ at him.

''Yes. You are so much cuter like this. I don't understand why you insist on looking bigger.'' Cross looked away and shifted, going to the bed. ''Is it because of Allen?'' The younger one froze but said nothing, only crawled under the sheets and waited for his lover to join him. ''Cross, you know Allen doesn't...''

''I do what I want, Sheryl. Just get in the bed.'' He growled and the Noah sighed before doing exactly so. He spooned him form behind and kissed his hair. ''Love you.''

'''… You too.''

* * *

''Wait, wait. So you are saying that the red brother can change their appearance at will?'' Kie asked Chaozii.

* * *

 **Yay! One couple revealed! On my defense, I'll say that I had already told you that they were weird.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And with a great surprise for you lot at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

''Wait, wait. So you are saying that the red brothers can change their appearance at will?'' Kie asked Chaozii.

''That's exactly what I said.''

''Isn't it like Lulu Bell powers, then?''

''Hm... No. She can turn her body in whatever she wants: a cat, water, air, a goddamn dragon, for all I know. They always remain human, it's a clan-power or something. Lavi told me.''

''Clan power.'' The dark haired Chinese nodded. ''Do they have other powers?''

''They are sorcerers. Hum... I think I once heard Tiedoll say that Allen was fucking good at Controlling spells and Cross at 'Find&Hide' spells, but they can do both.'' Kie stared at him, arching an eyebrow. ''Right. According to what Lavi told me, Controlling magic allows you to control everything around you... Earth, fire, water, plastic... And 'Find&Hide', well, basically it's name says it. Cross is a master at disappearing for weeks and then coming back, Allen being the only one able to find him.''

''But...?''

''He never helped us. It seems that he loved seeing the rest not sleeping and looking for his brother while he slept like a baby, talking to him on the fucking phone and paying for his bills.'' He explained through gritted teeth. ''One time fucking Cross was in Siberia and guessed who send to get him?''

''You?'' Ok, Kie was having fun, now. He didn't particularly care about what the brothers had done, did, or would do in the near future: he had no relationship with them at all.

''And Kanda! I almost died from frostbite six time and another thirty-four from Kanda. And when we came back, Allen was fucking laughing at us. I swear I was going to kill him if Kanda didn't do it first.''

''What did he do next?'' Oh yeah. He hadn't had that much time since that day when he gave Maosa a marinated chilli that almost burned his tongue.

''He took Cross to their room, talking to him as if he hadn't been gone for three whole weeks and then ordered him to take a warm bath as he made some hot chocolate for him.'' He grumbled.

''How didn't the school staff realise that Cross was missing?''

''Allen is not just good at controlling spells... He is a creator or something like that.''

''So he can create stuff just like that?'' He snapped his fingers

''Yeap. Cross is exceptionally good at copy-magic. He can copy a spell after seeing it just one time.'' He explained.

''Is there something they can't do?''

''Apparently not. I mean, they even control their own innocences so they won't turn against them! I hate to admit it, and don't you ever tell anyone I've said this, but they are geniuses. They know everything about them and we know just the basics about them.''

''Hm... Wait, isn't Walker their cousin, how does he fit in all of this? Isn't he a Noah?''

''He is. But when the Noah call you, you have to join. Besides, apparently, the Noah and the Red-clan are somehow related. I never get Lavi to tell me what he knows. If he knows anything at all.''

''How could he not? He's a Bookman.''

''I don't know, but the red-clan is a secret clan, they mostly move in the shadows. What we do know about them isn't good one bit: it turns out they are an assassin clan.''

''That is _so_ not good. Let me see if I got these straight: they are assassins who happen to be sorcerers who have innocence with them _and_ are related to the Noah. How is it possible that the Order didn't know about them?''

''Don't know. It buggers me too.'' He sighed. ''Any other question?''

''Yeah. What does everyone in the Order study? I only know you, Marie and Lavi.''

''Right. Lenalee is on Physical Education and Sport studies, Kanda studies International Business and Management, Tiedoll is on Fine Arts, Nine on Animal training –I swear, that woman is crazy–, Mirada studies Psychology... she has a lesson with Wisely, once a week, she always comes shaken up after those. Krory is on Botanics and Hevlaska is on Theology.''

''Hevlaska? I don't know her.''

''She doesn't eat with the other member of the Order nor participates in the R-nights. She is always in the library or her room. She is the Holder: she knows what all Innocences are doing and where they are. Well...''

'' _Mostly_ all Innocences?''

''Yeah. She can't track them, and she is our best tracker! Or rather, our only tracker.''

''Well, shit it fucked up, huh?''

''Really fucked up.'' He sighed and lay on the bed, Kie kicking him on his side to get him to sit properly again. ''What?''

''How come you do call them by their names? Everyone else just call them 'the reds', 'red-brother' or by their initials.''

''I wasn't that close to them. They switch after three months I joined. Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were really close to Allen while Cross was really close to Tiedoll.''

''Kanda? Kanda was close to him?''

''Oddly enough... yes. I mean, they were fighting all the time and even destroyed a few rooms, but they were close. Or Kanda was close while Allen only faked to be so. Ah well, I'm going to my room before Link actually sees that I'm not there and yells at me for it.''

''We have a curfew?''

''Not you. Exorcists do. Lavi tends to run away so... that.'' They fist-bumped and Chaozii went back to his room, leaving Kie to think about what he just learned which basically came down to the fact that the brother could kill them with just a snap of their fingers and they didn't even know how could they avoid so.

Fucking great. Just what did he get himself into?

And Exorcists weren't all that sane, really: two days ago he caught Lavi and Kanda fighting in the common room just _because_ while Lenalee was reading there _and_ dodging any lost object flying her way. And at one point (which happened to be when Link walked in) Marie was pulling Kanda back and Krory was doing the same with Lavi. The Central-prick (as the Japanese usually called him) only stared at them before disappearing.

Link was really weird too. He had been told by Pedro, another Finder, that he could use talismans strong enough to defeat both Akuma and Exorcists and that he was better at fighting than anyone in the Order.

That was also terrifying. No wonder they didn't want to piss him off.

''Mr. Kie, open the door.'' He blinked and did so, recognising the german accent.

''Link?''

''That's Mr. Link for you. Anyway, here you have your R-Nights uniform, your passes, your University ID and your card for the cantina. Anything else you need tell Bookman and he'll let me know. Have a good night.''

''Why is he the only one allowed to talk to you?'' He asked him, making the blond stop on his tracks and turn his head around.

''Because even if he acts like an idiot, I know he isn't. Unlike the rest of you.'' He smirked and then disappeared, leaving Kie with his arms full of stuff.

''Fucking Central-prick.'' No wonder anyone liked him much. He put everything on his table and went to sleep.

* * *

''Morning beautiful.'' Cross groaned when lips pressed on his nape and a hand pushed his hair away in the process.

''Let me sleep. It's Saturday.''

''I know.'' A hand turned him around so that Cross was laying on his back. ''You look so cute like this.''

''Shut up, Sheryl. Let me sleep.'' Marian said as he rolled over and hid his face on his boyfriend's chest.

''How can you sleep so much?'' The Noah asked as he ran a hand through the wild red hair. ''If you didn't look so similar to Allen, I would think you weren't brothers. He sleeps less than a bat during night and you sleep like a sloth.''

''Well, world has to have an equilibrium, right?'' He said as he finally opened his eyes and looked at the older teen and pushed himself up with his arms to kiss him on the lips. ''Happy now?''

''Definitely.'' He drawled before kissing him once more. ''Anyway, we should get up, I reckon Nea will want to talk about tonight.''

''Then just go... Let me sleep some more.''

Sheryl got out of the bed and stretched before looking at him, deviously. ''Would like me to get your brother?''

''Don't you dare!'' He was out of the bed in less than two seconds: last time they send Allen to woke him up because (according to Sheryl and Nea) he was 'being a little bitch' Allen buried him under snakes. Granted, they weren't real snakes, Allen had made them, but it hadn't been funny.

They went to the dinning room where Toraido, Maashima and Nea eating and talking (though Nea's talking was more like growling), the twins and Road playing around, Lulu was on the phone talking to her girlfriend/maid Mimi, one of the Akuma, Fiidora and Maitora doing their homework as they ate. Wisely was probably still sleeping.

''Real you today?'' Nea asked as he looked up at his cousin, who sat down next to him, huffing. ''C'mon, don't be like that, you know we prefer you this way. Especially your brother.'' The redhead didn't say anything, just looked down.

''Shut up. Where is he anyway?'' He asked, looking around. His brother not being around at any meal time? That meant only two things: he was having a sleep-in day or he was out with Mikk doing god-knows-what.

''Outside with Tyki. They've been going at it for about an hour.'' Maashima answered him.

''Should we go get them?'' Sheryl said, but he sat down next to his boyfriend.

''Hmm... I'd say so.'' Fiidora replied. ''Road! Go get Tyki and Allen, will you? And tell Al to go wake up Wisely.''

''Kay!'' She left, skipping, to their inner garden, which they usually used to spar. ''Tyki! Allen!'' She yelled as she jumped on the elder's arms, who caught her easily.

''Road! I've told you a million times not to do this!'' The red-brother scolded her, but she didn't care at all.

''What are you doing out here?'' Tyki said as he vanished his precious' butterflies and gave Allen his sword back.

''Fii told me to get me. Probably because he didn't want any more scars or limbs torn.'' She said as she jumped on the floor so the elder of the three could put his arm in place. It always fascinated her how an arm could turn into a sword and back. ''And he says you have to go and wake up Wise.''

''Why is it always me?'' Allen whined as they walked back inside.

''Because he likes you the most. I really wonder why, though. I am much better looking than you.'' Tyki teased, an arm around his shoulders. ''And taller.'' They all loved to tease Allen about his height. And he wasn't even short by normal standards, he was 1'80 meters, but they all went well past that... besides Nea, the twins, Road and Cross when he was in his original body.

''I'd say it's because Allen doesn't wake anybody up with Teases.'' Road chirped, climbing on Allen's back.

''Right. He just buries them under a hundred snakes.'' Cross said from his seat, smiling at his brother, who arched an eyebrow.

''What happened?'' Allen said as he marched to him, grabbing the girl and sitting her in her chair before kissing his brother on the cheek.

''Kamelot happened.'' The younger red-brother grumbled and said one flashed him a grin.

''I didn't put a gun in your head, dear.'' Sheryl replied.

''Of course you didn't, _I'm_ the one with the gun in this relationship.'' Cross replied before moving to kiss him and Allen smiled as he shook his head, his locks following the movement.

''Just be good, brother.'' Allen said as he went upstairs.

''Are you going somewhere?'' Cross asked, turning to him.

''I have a few errands to run.'' Was the reply and then he disappeared into Wisley's room, without giving further information.

''What does that even mean?'' Toraido asked, looking at Cross and Nea.

''He probably has a mission.'' Marian said, shrugging.

''And you don't ask?''

''What for? If he needed help he would have told me.''

''And you?'' They all turned to look at Nea, who was rubbing his forehead.

''Oh no, I'm going with him. We are actually going to get a new piano.'' Nea said as he stood up. ''I'm going to get ready, Marian is a bitch when I'm late.'' He said.

''Heard that Campbell!'' Came from upstairs. ''And Wisely, get the fuck out of the bed before I bury _you_ under ice-cubes!'' The heard the white-haired one grumbled and then the rustle of sheets.

''A bitch, like I said.'' The elder in the room grumbled as he closed the door of his own room.

* * *

'Buying a piano' or any other thing was the reds key phrase for 'going out and kill someone I have been paid to'.

They all remembered the day Nea arrived with both redheads at their residence, talking as if they hadn't tried to kill each other the night before.

''Nea? What is this?'' The Earl had asked since Walker had asked him to come. ''Why are there two Exorcists in front of my eyes? Alive?''

''Calm down, Adam. This are Allen and Cross Marian.''

''We know. Hey, cheating boy.'' Tyki said, greeting him, in which Allen smiled evilly. From all the Noah, Tyki was the one to have a best relationship with them. Mostly because from time to time him and Allen would team to leave a whole pub without a single penny.

''Mikk.''

''Nea, start explaining.''

''Right, right. These are my cousins: Allen Marian and Cross Marian. Second surname would be Campbell.'' They all stared at him. ''They are from the red clan?'' He offered and the only ones who seemed to understand were the Earl and Sheryl.

''Red clan? I thought you were extinct.'' The Earl said looking at the brothers. ''And you don't exactly look like a red-head, Allen Marian.''

'Oh. Right.'' He smiled and then, in front of their eyes, he grew up around 20 centimeters, his hair became longer and reddish-brownish, and the scar on his face disappeared. ''Better now, Earl? And no, we are not extinct, we just hide from the eyes of the world and come out when needed or told.'' He said.

''Let's go inside.'' The man said and they all trailed after him, sitting around the table. ''The red-clan has always been an ally of us, the Noah clan. Your cousin is here, so why were you in the Black Order?''

''We were spying for our employer. And did a few killing around, too.'' Allen explained.

''And now you are here because...?'' Wisely said, arching an eyebrow.

''Job is done. And Campbell offered us to join you. Like the old times.'' The shorter Marian said. ''And family always comes first.''

''Wait, wait, who is this Campbell?'' Tyki asked, scratching his head.

''I am. My real name is Nea D. Campbell.'' Nea told them. ''Walker is just a fake one, so they can't track anyone back from my family. The Campbell family has always been part of the red clan. Anyway, Earl, is it ok if they join us? They are much better than us at the silent killing. Plus, they've got innocence with them.''

The Earl seemed to think for a moment, weighting the pros and cons, but he did remember the days in which the red clan was by his side, giving their opinions and killing when needed. Contrary to popular believe, the Noah family didn't kill innocent people on a daily basis, only from time to time unlike the reds, who did everyday if given the opportunity, with or without money to be paid. There was the rumour that the red of their hairs was because of the blood they spilled.

''You are welcome to the family. Does any of the staff of the Black order know what you really do for living?''

''Not yet. Bookman will start looking for information for sure, though.'' He nodded.

''Does he have any problem?'' Devitto asked, pointing at the taller Marian. ''He hasn't said anything since you got here. Is he a mute?''

''I'm not mute, you blockhead.'' Cross growled.

''Then?''

''Cross cannot speak of any matter of the clan unless I give him permission. Actually, no one in this room can say anything about the clan without my permission.''

''Please do explain.'' The Earl said.

''Campbell is only a half-member of the clan, he did not go through the initiation ritual because he had already joined you and if he did now, I would be above him –ranking wise– even if he is older than me for two months. As for Cross, I'm the older brother, thus I decide what is to be done and said about the clan.''

* * *

 **Ha! Bet you weren't expecting this!**

 **Did you like it? Please review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I was high in inspiration the other day and I just decided to write this one before I continued with ''Welcome to the black side''. I hop you will like it!**

* * *

''I swear to God, Campbell, you are the messiest killer I've ever know!'' Allen yelled as he slammed the door close.

''If you weren't a sneaky bitch it'd be easier to follow you around!'' Nea yelled back, following him.

''Sneaky? I'm not sneaky, it's called _stealth_!''

''Stealth my ass! You disappear into thin air! And if you would tell me when you are about to do so, it's be easier for me, thank you so much!''

''Tell you? By now you should know how to do this, Campbell!''

''I know how to kill, Marian! But I just blow their heads up! It's faster!''

''And messier! The red clan leaves no trail behind.''

''What the hell happened?'' Cross asked from his position on the sofa, where he was reading something about Quantic Physics, blinking at his brother and cousin, who were covered in blood.

''This stupid mother fucker blew the woman up!'' The elder red-head told him through gritted teeth.

''She as about to call the cops!'' The Noah yelled.

''Hum... Nea? We have people infiltrated in the cops...'' Cross provided, arching an eyebrow and the half red-clan member turned around, blinking at him.

''Huh? We do?'' Allen sighed as the younger redhead nodded. ''And either of you told me?''

''We thought you knew! Jesus, Campbell, do we have to teach you everything?'' Allen growled.

''Not my fault I joined the Noah before I could take the exam.'' Nea screamed at him. ''I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to make such a mess I just... No one ever told me how to do this, Marian!'' At that Allen stopped and looked at his cousin, glad that they were alone –the rest of the Noah probably with the Earl– because he looked ready to cry of impotence.

''I'm... sorry.'' He said, going back and cradling his cousin's nape, bringing their foreheads together. ''Let's go take a shower, yeah?'' He whispered.

''Kay.'' He croaked and they left to go upstairs, arms glued together.

Cross smiled and shook his head: they had the most unusual relationship ever. They would give their lives for the other in a heartbeat (yes, he would too, they were family and family was the only thing he had, besides Sheryl) and they would try to kill each other the next second, they would hurt the other only to comfort him afterwards.

Not even Sheryl and Tyki in all of their glory would ever have a relationship that fucked up. But well, they loved each other, so it was ok. And Cross liked to see that he wasn't the only one to make his brother act like a human being and not just like a killing machine.

He had hated those years in which Allen was nothing but a soulless murder. He hated it now when someone could bring that murderous look back in his eyes.

And he hated to know that he was the main reason Allen had been like that.

''Hey, what are you thinking about?'' He looked up to see his boyfriend next to him, looking worried.

''Nothing important.'' He smiled and pulled him down, kissing him. ''How did it go with the Earl?''

''Perfect. He seemed happy about something and really enthusiastic about your brother's new spell. He literately said 'At least this time he is putting that marvellous head of his into good work'.'' Cross snorted at that. ''He also said you could help him with something.''

''What?'' He moved to let the elder Portuguese sit by his side.

''He wants to make another prototype of golem. Said you and Mai could work it out together.'' Sheryl looked around, missing the other familiar red hair and the elder Noah around. ''Allen and Nea?''

''Showering.'' He rested against him and continued reading his book, Kamelot threading his fingers on the red mane as he himself got a book from the shelf with a slight movement of hand.

* * *

Allen was sitting on the tub, Nea behind him and washing the long red hair with soft strokes; touching someone else's hair was like bonding in their clan. It helped to reinforce the natural bond they all shared, however very few members still did it as it was something that had to be done with someone you loved and trusted enough to sell your soul to save them if needed.

''Hey Marian.''

''Hm?''

''Are you and Cross fighting today?'' He asked, massaging his cousin's scalp.

''No. We are sitting this one out. Maybe next week we will, depending on if we've got any mission or not.'' He said as he leaned back, looking up at him. ''When will you fight? It's been a long time.'' Allen and Cross thoroughly loved when Nea was the one fighting: the little petty Exorcists looked so scared of having to fight the elder Noah. He was scary as hell and _destroyed_ stuff by just touching it. The only one who could really go head to head against him was Allen, since he was a creationist... And Cross because he could just use his spells to repel Nea's. Sheryl was also capable of fighting with him since he could control bodies, Tyki could just go through things, meaning Nea couldn't touch him if he didn't want to be touched and Wisely was working on controlling his mind for a few minutes.

''I was thinking maybe tonight... Or next time, too.'' He replied. ''Do we know whose turn is it today?''

''Nope.'' He said as he stood up and sitting behind his only elder to wash his hair.

''Do you remember the first time The Earl saw us and Cross bathing together?'' Nea asked as he leaned against the red-head.

''Hell yeah. He looked so traumatised. I actually thought we had broken him.'' Allen said, laughing. ''Seriously, is it _that_ weird that we bath together?''

''It is for them. Though I'm pretty sure Sheryl and Tyki used to bath together too. And let's not talk about the twins.''

They truly hadn't understood the Earl's reaction: was it really that weird that the three of them, that had been raised together, bathed together? According to the rest of the Noah it was, since they were in their late teens and early twenties. Not that they cared, though.

* * *

''Took you long enough.'' Cross said from his position on the floor as he watched his boyfriend and his brother-in-law fight.

''You know how it is.'' Allen said before sitting next to him and kissing his cheek. ''How long have they been going at it?'' He asked.

''About fifteen minutes now.'' The younger answered. ''Are we fighting tonight?'' He asked and Allen shook his head in response. ''Next week?'' This time his answer was a curt nod.

Tyki had finally broken free of his brother's strings and was now running towards him, dodging said strings or making them go through his body. He was creating a swarm of his teases that he sent to his brother, who had to cut the lines to dart them.

''They are improving.'' Nea said, his eyes glued to the Portuguese siblings.

''They are. But they still have room to improve.''

''Don't we all?'' Allen said as he stood up, pulling his brother along with him.

''Brother?'' Cross asked, as he followed him.

''You and I are going to practice too. Hand to hand.'' He replied as he positioned himself on a defensive position.

''But...''

''No buts. You are great at far range, far better than me, but when it comes to engaging in hand-to-hand battle you still have a lot to polish.'' Allen replied. ''Now, get on with it.''

And Cross obeyed, almost flying to his brother, who blocked his attack and then attacked him, throwing him onto the floor. ''Get up.''

It wasn't long until the younger Marian had eaten dust a multiple times. ''Again.'' He didn't reply, he knew better than angering his brother when it came to learning to fight, so he stood up, even if he didn't want to, and charged once more against his relative who only grabbed his arm and send him flying on the air a couple of meters, the smaller man landing on his feet and the running to him again, only to end up on his butt again.

''Can we stop?'' He asked, rubbing the side of his neck.

''No. Again.''

''Brother please...''

''I said no. Get up. Again. This is not a game Cross, this is real life, this is what we do, what we will do. Now get up and start again. You manage a blow on me and we'll stop.'' Allen was always really serious when it came to training, to _Cross_ ' training. He would forget he was his older brother, his hero, and he would become his Captain, his mentor.

And he stood up again, shaking the dust off his pants before attacking again.

It took him another hour to finally get a blow on Allen, though just barely, on the left side of his face, where he knew Allen had a blind spot. But didn't keep from getting dumped on the floor once more

''Good.'' Allen said, hauling him up. ''You are improving.''

''Hm.'' He looked down, rubbing his nose: he always loved it when Allen would compliment him about his skills, about him getting better, but he never knew how to answer it.

''Go take a shower, will you?'' The one-eyed one rolled his eyes, but did so: he was covered in dust and he did not like to be dirty. Any other day they would bath together, but Allen had taken a bath not even three hours ago so he would take it alone, he thought as they entered the house, his eyes drifting to his boyfriend, who was laying on the sofa, his head on his brother's lap, who was playing with one of his teasers absent-mindedly.

''Hey, babe.'' He said, leaning over the back of the sofa, hovering over him.

''Hey. How did it go with Allen?'' He asked, one finger twirling the red fire hair.

''Managed a punch on him. Want to take a shower with me?'' He asked, licking his lower lips deviously.

''Let's go.'' He stood up swiftly, taking Cross' hand in his before leading him to their room.

Once in the bathroom, they filled the tub with hot water, stripped and got in, the younger resting against the Noah's firm chest. They didn't say anything: Sheryl crossed his arms over his shoulder, letting them rest on the smaller chest but after a few minutes he started to rub it, playing with the rosy nipples. Marian only sighed in bliss and let his lover touch him wherever he wanted.

''You are so cute when you are that... willing.'' Sheryl drawled, his accent slipping.

''Hm...'' It wasn't common for Cross to be in his real body, so usually it was him taking Sheryl (not that the older minded about it, because he loved it), but in the rare occasion he would turn back on his own accord, he would be docile as a sleeping puppy and let Kamelot do whatever he wanted to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Nea was sitting with Tyki, the former reading and the latter playing with his precious teasers.

''Hey, let me see those.'' The elder Noah said and Mikk blinked at him, confused.

''Excuse me?''

''Let me see the teaser.'' He repeated and the southerner made the butterfly rest on Nea's hand. The short-haired one didn't say anything, he just looked at the dark-matter creation.

''What... are you exactly doing?'' Tyki asked after ten minutes of staring at Nea who was staring at his teaser.

''Have you ever tried on making them bigger?'' He asked.

''No. This size is perfect: small enough for me to put them in someone's body, big enough to cause perpetual damage.'' He explained and Nea nodded, making a humming noise. ''Why?''

''They can only eat human organs, right?'' He asked, without answering the question.

''And animals'. Again, why? You never took interest in my teases. Or in anything I do, actually.'' The hurt on his voice was more than obvious to anyone, but it was true: Nea was something like every Noah's idol something: he was their commander, directly under the Earl, he was his right hand, so they all wanted him to like them.

That's why they always tried to avoid fights with him, one bad word from his mouth to the Earl and they would be screwed, the only ones who obviously didn't care about that were the Marian's, then again, they weren't Noah and were not directly under the Earl's orders.

Plus, a scary Nea was something you did not want to see. They all remembered the time he almost killed the twins after they had almost destroyed his precious white piano. It took both Sheryl and Wisely to control of his body and mind to stop him.

Nea was blinking at him, slightly confused: true, he had never payed much attention to Tyki (or any member of his family) but... ''It's because you already handle everything perfectly without my help.'' He said.

''So do the twins.''

''Yeah. But the only trouble you get on is beating drunks at poker along with Allen, I don't need to keep an eye on you just for that.'' He told him, blinking. ''But if you wanted to talk with me you could have just said so. I don't bite Tyki.''

''He does. Be careful.'' Allen said from the table he was leaning against, making both of them turn, staring at him.

''See what I told you? Sneaky, Marian. Sneaky.''

''Again, not sneaky, stealth.'' Allen replied as he moved to the stairs. ''I'm going to wake Wisely up.'' He said.

''Yeah, that's good, or else he'll be bitching all day long. I don't know how can someone be so grumpy after sleeping for sixteen hours non-stop.'' Tyki said. ''I swear, he was just like that when he was a kid, too.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. He would fall sleep everywhere and if we woke him up he would be glaring and invading everyone's thought for at least a week.'' He grumbled. ''He doesn't seem to mind if it's Allen the one who wakes him up, though.''

''I wonder how he does it...?'' He grinned and looked at him. ''Let's go?''

''Hell yes!'' Quietly they moved to the white-haired's room and Nea made a hole on the wooden door big enough for them to eavesdrop.

''Get out of bed, Wise.'' Allen said as he opened the curtains and the windows and all he received as a response was a growl. ''C'mon...'' He sat next to him and threaded his white hair.

''Leave me alone. Want to sleep.''

''You've been sleeping for thirteen hours, get up.'' Allen said as he pulled him to a sitting position.

''So? I can sleep more.'' The younger British tried to lay down, but Allen stopped him.

''Don't you even think about it. Go get a shower.'' He started to pull him outside the bed and shoved him inside the bathroom. ''And don't you dare falling sleep again! I don't need to see you naked again!''

''You didn't seem to mind too much yesterday!'' Wisely's voice boomed through the noise of the shower.

''I do know a fine specimen when I see it, Wise.'' Allen replied.

Nea looked up as Tyki looked down, both utterly confused. ''Hey, were they just flirting?'' Mikk asked, still not believing his ears.

''I think so... I don't think I have ever seen Marian flirt with anyone he actually knows.'' Campbell replied. ''As a matter of fact, this is the first time I have ever seen Allen _flirt_ at all.''

''I think you are right. He usually just goes up to someone and... well, takes him to one of the rooms.'' The Portuguese noted.

''Yeah. Or in the bathroom.'' Nea added and Mikk snickered.

But it was true, Allen never flirted with anyone, he would just talk them up or simply 'suggest' to have sex, plus, with his shapeshifting abilities it was easy for him to hook up, so why would he _flirt_ with Wisely?

* * *

 **Tada! Did you like it? I think the other two couples are fairy clear by now... Which means that if you figure those two out you only have one more to go!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

New chapter! I know it took me quite a long time but, I've been rather busy lately. Also, I want to thank **Lead Potato** and **NaruShika-Forever** and my lovely, awesome beta **Dream Bound Nightmare**! Thank you girls!

Anyway, please enjoy it!

* * *

Kie followed the rest of the finders and sat with them at the terraces, behind the Exorcists. They were at what seemed to be a stadium. A Wrestling one, at that. There was a huge ring in the middle of it, or rather, an arena. On the other side there were the Noah, who were sitting in a laid back manner... but there was something missing in the picture.

Lavi had told him, early in the day, what the 'R-Nights' actually were. Every week they would fight (at least one time) in an old abandoned wrestling stadium were the fights were to death unless one of the two fighters were retrieved. Lavi had also told him that while they had a schedule, the Noahs would just decide who they would send in right on the spot, most of time by playing rock-scissor paper.

''Where are the red brothers? I thought they would be here.'' He asked to Maosa: it was weird to not see those two with the rest of the Noah.

''They are. Up there.'' He pointed at one of the highest terraces and he could spot them, Cross had his elbows resting on the safety fence while Allen was sitting on it, his feet dangling in the air.

''Why are they there?'' He questioned, confused. ''Do they not fight?''

''Not usually. Only once a month or so.''

''Why not?''

''They say they won't waste their time with the Exorcists unless they are bored.'' Pedro, who was sitting behind them, told him. ''You know Tyki, right?'' He nodded. ''He is one of the best hand-to-hand combatants and the only one who could really go head to head with him was Allen.''

''I thought Kanda killed one of them.''

''He did. Kanda is an awesome fighter, too. Probably the best one after the reds and the Generals. However... when they were with us, we didn't know that they could do magic. We just thought they were awesome Exorcists.'' The Spaniard explained. ''We had even mourned for them when they just disappeared, we thought them dead...'' He shook his head. ''And then, three weeks after they appear next to the Noah. We didn't even recognise Allen at first. It wasn't until he insulted Kanda like he used to.''

''BaKanda?''

''Yeah. And if I were you I wouldn't say that too loud.'' Kie nodded: he didn't want to die too soon.

''Please, today's chosen one, step in.'' They all looked at Komui, who was looking at them, and Krory stood up and walked to the middle of the ring, looking around and trembling like a leaf.

''Oi Marian! Who do you think should go?'' Nea yelled, his voice booming through the whole space.

''Just send the twins in, I think they could do awesome things with him.'' He replied and even from afar, they all could see the wolf-like smirk in his face.

''Thanks Al! You are the best!'' They yelled before getting on the ring, laughing maniacally.

''Of course I am.'' He replied cheekily, Cross chuckling behind him.

Meanwhile, Kie was staring at the chosen Exorcist. ''Will he be alright? He doesn't look much like a fighter to me.''

''Just wait until he activates his Innocence.'' Pedro said.

And when he did, the Chinese Finder couldn't believe his eyes: Krory went from 'socially-awkward guy with a depression' to 'loud and life threatening guy' in a second.

''What the...?''

''His Innocence is a parasite-type one so when he activates it, it takes over him.''

''Where is it?''

'His teeth. His teeth are his Innocence, so when he activates it he kind of transforms into a Vampire... That's the most accurate description of him.'' Pedro told him, his eyes never leaving the ring: he didn't seem that interested in the fight, though.

''You know everyone and almost everything... How long have you been a Finder?''

''6 years now.'' He replied, grinning. ''I'm one of the oldest Finders, along with Buzz and Toma. I arrived there a week earlier than them.'' That would explain why those three were usually together.

His eyes drifted back to the fight and it was then that he realised that Krory really did seem like another person: he was taunting the twins and they, apparently, didn't like it much.

''Just do it, guys.'' Wisely suddenly said and both twins grinned, maniacally.

And Kie couldn't believe his eyes: in under a second they had just... fused. Instead of two guys, there was just one. Long blond hair with a black stain on his head.

''What...?''

''They are actually one person, Jasdevi.'' Pedro started. ''But they usually split up, they only become one when they are serious about the fight.''

''I see. So they perceive Krory as a threat?'' The Spanish nodded.

Kie wasn't that much interested in the fight, hell, he wasn't even interested in half of the stuff the Order was doing, he just wanted to be by his friends, as always.

''He __is__ a threat. But only if he has his Innocence activated. However, the twins are much stronger in this form.'' The brunette one said. ''Any other question?''

''Yeah. Where's Link? I thought he'd be around to keep an eye on... everyone, actually.'' He questioned, looking around.

''And he is. Somewhere. He hides in the shadows so we don't know where he exactly is.'' Maosa told him. ''He's a freak.'' Well, there was no denying that.

Kie kept musing about Exorcists, the brothers and the Noahs during the whole fight, not giving a shit that Krory was about to die, his blood spilling of his body in large amounts or that Jasdevi was about to die (why he should care about this, anyway? He would ask himself later, it was not like he was close to any of them.)

''Time to go.'' A voice said and everyone turned around to see Link standing there, covered in a white long hooded trench coat with red motives.

Curiously enough, no one said a word, not even the Noah or the reds, who were now helping the (now split) twins up while Lenalee was helping their own.

Kie caught how Allen was smirking at them, licking his lips, before turning around to say something to Sheryl, who nodded before looking up too.

''Don't look at them, keep walking.'' Lavi had grabbed his arm and forced him to walk.

''What...?''

''Just don't. I'll tell you later.'' He didn't ask, he just did as told.

* * *

''So? What do you think?'' The white haired one asked. They were back at their residence, all sprawled on the living room minus the twins, who were having a much needed recuperation-sleep at their bedroom.

Allen had his head resting on Wisely's lap since the three-eyed Noah was resting against the sofa where Cross and Sheryl were lying on. Nea was sitting on an armchair, Tyki on the arm rest of the sofa, Maitora, Fiidora and Maashima on the other sofa, Road was sitting on the floor, playing with one of her rag dolls, Toraido was sitting on a chair he had gotten from the table and Lulu was on her cat form, resting on Allen's stomach.

''About?'' Cross asked, he was lying on top of Sheryl, having turned back to his original form after Sheryl convinced him with some kissing and coaxing.

''The new finder. He doesn't seem as much as a sheep like the others.'' The boy replied, his hand playing with maroon-like locks.

''I agree... He didn't seem too interested in the fight, he spent the whole time talking with Pedro.'' Allen purred, he always loved to have his hair stroked. ''They basically talked about us and them and this and that.''

''Who the fuck is Pedro?'' Tyki asked, blinking.

''The fat one.'' Maashima answered. ''He's been there for a long time, he might know even more stuff than the Exorcists.''

''He does, actually.'' Cross pointed out. ''He knows about everyone and everything. Maybe not as much as Lavi, but he knows about everyone in a more emotional level.''

''Anyway, Allen, I have a question about that new spell of yours.'' Fiidora said, ignoring the first topic.

''Shoot it.'' He turned around so he could face him, but never leaving the comfort that was Wisely's lap.

''Nea said you were thinking on controlling the Exorcists' minds, how is that different from what Wise here can do?''

''Hm... It's tricky because I actually got the idea from him. Thing is, Wisely needs to have them in a range of vision, right? Even if it's using one of your eyes, so this is kind of a problem.''

''And you wouldn't need to have them within a certain range?'' Nea asked, now interested on the topic at hand.

''No. What I really want to do is to wipe out their consciousness, to leave it blank so I can write in it whatever I want. This way, I could program them to do what we wanted them to do without having to be there.''

''Well, now I see why the Earl was so excited with it.'' Maitora said. ''This would make things a lot more easier for us.''

''I know. But I'm still working on it. I'm not even sure I'll be able to pull it off, it was just a thought I had one day after seeing Wisely fighting against the Lee-slut.'' He said and the mentioned teen smirked, happy to know he was able to inspire his best friend into doing something great.

''You will.'' Cross, Nea and Wisely said, all looking at him with different looks: Cross' it was clearly pride (probably about being able to call himself his brother), Nea was staring at him amused and warmly (probably thinking something he would never voice out in a room full of people), Wisely was just staring at him with happiness and curiosity (and he clearly wanted to help him, in the end, he was the original mind-controller)

''Can I help?'' He finally asked, his fingers now scraping the elder behind the ear, softly.

''Of course. I'd be glad to have your help.'' He had moved again, now facing him and smiled.

''Can I help too?'' Road chimed in and Allen chuckled.

''Of course. You are the Dreams.'' She smiled big and jumped to hug him, spooking Lulu in the process, who hissed at the child.

''Thank you Allen!'' She said before she went back to her place, letting the black cat take her rightful spot on Allen's tummy.

Wisely had frowned ever so slightly when the man on his lap accepted his sister's help: sure, he loved his sister more than anything else in the world, but he wanted to be the only one to help Allen with his project. Sure, he knew he was being a little greedy bitch and his rational side was screaming at him that Road was going to be a great help, she was, like the elder red-brother had just said, the Dreams, and dreams were the most vulnerable part of a human since they could no control what was going on in them, they just found themselves trapped in their own minds.

Tyki and Nea shared an amused glance at that, apparently being the only two who knew about their blatant flirting. Seriously, how could they have not noticed before? They could even make a list with all the clues they had missed, or rather, ignored: Wisely only woke up in a relatively good mood when Allen woke him up. Allen would let Wisely touch his hair (something that only Cross and Nea were allowed). Wisely was the only one to not receive a hand-slap when he stole food form Allen. Allen was the only one who Wisely would let cuddle with him or even, have physical contact with. And they would even sleep together. In the same fucking room and neither one of them ever gave it a second thought.

What the pair hadn't noticed, was that the younger Marian and the elder Portuguese were looking at them and smirked.

''Do you think...?'' Cross started.

''Totally.''

''What are you two talking about?'' Maashima asked, arching an eyebrow and everyone turned to stare at the couple.

''Nothing of your concern.'' Cross replied as he got comfier on top of his boyfriend who kissed his head. ''Anyway, what are we doing tomorrow?'' He asked, and though it seemed a question directed to everyone, all of them knew that he was asking his brother.

''The board hasn't assigned any mission to us, so we are good to do whatever we want.'' Allen replied as he petted Lulu.

''That's good.'' Cross slurred as he closed his eyes and sighed. Sheryl smiled and kissed his head before standing up, the teen sitting on his lap. ''What are you doing?''

''Going to bed.'' The second oldest Noah replied as he put his hands under his lover's ass to hold him and stood up. ''Have a good night, everyone.'' He said.

''Keep your hands off my brother, Kamelot.'' Allen growled offhandedly, he didn't care about his brother having sex, but he had to keep his protective-older-brother role on. The Portuguese only hummed and Cross rolled his eye, making his brother chuckle. ''Good night brother.''

''Good night.'' the younger red-brother said as he set himself free from his lover (as he glared at him) and went to kiss his relative on the cheek. ''Love you.'' He mumbled.

''Love you too.'' Allen replied, smiling softly and scratching his baby brother's nape who purred before pulling away.

''Good night Nea.''

''Good night Cross.''

After the couple had disappeared, it wasn't long until the others left to their rooms, too.

* * *

''Want to come sleep with me?'' Allen was leaning against the threshold of Wisely's door.

The younger teen turned around and eyed his elder who was wearing just the grey cotton tracksuits pants he usually used and smiled at him.

''Sure.'' Wisely turned around to get his pyjamas, perfectly aware that the ginger was staring at him with no shame. ''So, what are you going to do tomorrow?'' He asked as he slipped on his bottoms.

''Nothing much. A bit of research, probably. Hitting a pub later on.'' They walked to Marian's room and Wisely quickly crawled on his side of the bed, the one he always slept on when they slept there. ''Why?''

''Nothing in particular. Just wanted to know.'' He stretched and rolled onto his side so he was facing Allen, who was staring at the ceiling.

''I need to go see the Earl so we can clear out everything, why don't you come? You skipped the meeting yesterday, didn't you?'' He asked, smugly and Wisely snorted.

''They didn't wake me up!'' He exclaimed.

'' _ _I__ woke you up, you twat! You just fell asleep again!'' The elder said, chuckling and pushing him, softly.

''Should have waited for me, then.''

''I, unlike you Noah bastards, have work to do most of the time.'' He teased and Wisely laughed before he rolled onto his stomach, grinning.

''So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time.''

''Hm...?''

''You are in the one in charge here, right? Nea and Cross can't do anything related to the Red clan without your permission.'' Allen nodded. ''Is there someone above you?''

''Of course. There are three ranks more above me. I'm in charge of the Easter European Supervision section. First above me is the Europe General, then the head of the Marian clan and the Master.''

''The Master?''

''He's the head of the whole clan and branches. He orders everyone around. He is something like the Earl, as to say. The head of the Marian clan is my great-grand father. And the Europe General, well his name says it all.''

''Branches?''

''Yeah. The Red-clan is the main one and it's members are always related to either the Marian family or the Campbell family. There used to be the Walker one, but they disappeared a few years back. I don't know how nor why, though. Anyway, there's the Azuma Clan in East Japan and the Hashiri in the West. There's also the Star Clan in North America. And a few other branches I don't care to know about.''

''So, they are offshoots from the Red-clan?''

''Yeah. It's easy to recognise them though: the Azuma's have blue hair and eyes, the Hashiri always wear full body suits and the Star clan have a Star in their eyes.''

''Do they also have magic?''

''Hm... Not sure, really. The Hashiri clan probably, they are great at hypnosis. The Azuma clan are great with knives and they have an excellent aim, so they probably have enhanced senses –they can even see through the Hashiri's hypnosis. The Star clan... I know next to nothing about those, only that they are the most brutal.'' He said.

''Can they also change appearance at will?''

''Not that I know off. But they mostly deal with human stuff, they don't have deals with the Earl or any other...'' He trailed off and frowned. ''Never mind.''

Wisely didn't say anything, it wasn't that uncommon for Allen to trail off when he realised he was talking more than he should be, so he just got comfy and snuggled down onto the mattress. ''Good night.''

''Good night.''

* * *

''Did he just...?''

''Hm-mh.''

''And Wisely went...?''

''Yeah.''

Tyki was brushing his long hair while the elder was washing his teeth. Each side of the house had a massive bathroom with enough sinks for everyone and three toilets. There were no bathtub or showers, since everyone had one in their room.

''Hey Nea.''

''Hm?''

''If you are older than Al, why is he above you –ranking wise– in your clan?'' He questioned.

''Because I joined the Noah clan before I could take the exam we all need to go through to be a recognised member of the Red-clan.''

''So... you are not a member of it?'' The Portuguese was growing more confused: just the day before, Nea had gone with Allen to some mission, so surely he had to be a recognised member of the clan.

''Here's where it gets fuzzy: I don't know how, but Marian made the higher members of the clan consider me as a half-member. So that's why I go with him or Cross on some missions.''

''Why did he do it?''

''No idea. And probably, if I knew, he wouldn't allow me to tell you.'' He replied as Mikk put the hairbrush away and picked the teeth clean. ''Say, are you planning on doing something tomorrow?''

''I'm going to a soccer game with Fii and Maa around 9pm. staying here in the morning, studying or something. Why?'' He asked.

''I just need to know where everyone is going to be. I need to tell Adam before I go on a mission.''

''From who?''

''Adam. It's just getting some Intel, I should be able to do it in a day.'' He replied as he put everything in its place and then walked to his room, two doors away from Tyki's. ''And please, don't cause too much havoc in the match again, ok?''

''We'll try.'' He smirked and the elder growled in annoyance.

''I swear to God that if any of you causes the slightest disruption in the fucking match, I'm not letting any of you fight for at least a month. And tell them that, too.''

''Yeah...'' The thing is, Mikk knew he wasn't bluffing. It wasn't something the reds apparently did much. As a matter of fact, you could consider yourself lucky if you got a warning before you found yourself in a delicate position.

Then again, they didn't usually warn anyone before pranking them.

''Good night.'' Nea said as he entered his room without waiting for a reply that never came.

Tyki phased through his door, discarded his clothes on the way and crawled under the bed sheets, sighing contentedly: Nea was talking to him! Sure, it wasn't at an intimate level, nothing to do with the conversation he would have with his cousins (together or separately, it didn't particularly matter.) But he liked to know that Nea didn't think of him like a very useless person.

With that thought in mind, he fell sleep.

* * *

 **Bit of this, bit of that... Did you like it? Please review and let me know!**

 **In two or three chapter I'll reveal the pic that inspired this fic! You'll love it, the artist is just so awesome!**


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Centred in one couple in this one, next chapter will be another one!**

 **This is still unbeta'd!**

* * *

''Comfy?'' Wisely woke up with a hand running up and down his arm.

''Yeah.'' He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ginger, who was smirking. ''But, why am I awake now?''

''Because we need to go see the Earl and I am not being late because of you. Now get your ass in the shower.''

''Bossy.'' He grinned and stood up, scratching his head and stretching before going to the shower in his room. He loved the banter between them, it was something that made him feel closer to the elder Marian.

''Always. And don't fall sleep!''

''Whatever!'' The younger yelled back.

* * *

When Allen came down, tying his trademark red ribbon around his neck, Wisely was already there, eating along Nea and his sister.

''Morning.'' He greeted, sitting between Nea and Wisely in his usual chair.

''Morning Marian.'' The elder of them all replied, pushing a plate full of french toasts to him. ''So... How did you sleep?''

''Perfect. And you?'' He didn't think much about that question, it was completely normal to ask someone how they slept, right?

''Fine as well.'' Nea replied before taking an apple. ''Are you going to Adam's?''

''Yeah. We are going to tell him about the details.'' Allen replied. ''And you?''

''Just to tell him where everyone will be. Which brings up the question, Road, where are you going to be today?'' He looked at the girl, who was putting a strawberry in her mouth.

''Oh. I'm just going to stay here. Lulu said that maybe we could go shopping at some point.'' She replied, beaming.

''Alright. And I guess Cross and Sheryl will stay here the whole day.''

''More likely. I doubt they'll leave the room.'' Allen chuckled and looked up to see Wisely peeling an orange. ''Do you want to do something after we are done with the Earl?''

''I guess sleeping is not an option, is it?'' He asked, arching an eyebrow.

''I'm afraid not.'' He smiled, sweetly, but the other three knew that if Wisely so much as nodded off while being wit the Earl, bad things would happen to him. Maybe not as bad as would happen to the rest of them, but still bad.

''Ah well, that new bookstore opened the other day downtown, we could go check it out.'' The albino suggested.

''Sounds like a plan.'' He grinned and Nea bowed an eyebrow: his cousin liked bookstores and libraries, true, but he had never gotten this excited to go to one. He saw Wisely smiling and that was a rare occurrence, too. Especially at this hour in the morning.

''Morning!'' The Portuguese brothers were coming down the stairs, Tyki obviously having been pulled out of bed by his sibling.

''Morning guys.'' Nea and Allen said at the same time. It wasn't something weird, for them to do that. Or with Cross, too. They knew each other to the bone, just like the twins or Sheryl and Tyki. The others always said it was creepy, but seriously, was there something _not_ creepy in their house?

''Cross?''

''Left him sleeping.'' The elder Southerner said, taking a sit next to his cute cousin (in his words) while Tyki sat down next to Nea, Sheryl biting his lips not to smirk. Seriously, those two were just orbiting each other and didn't even realise it: Tyki sat down on Cross' seat and didn't even realise he had done so. At least, Allen and Wisely _knew_ they were doing it. Because they had to be, right? There was no way such blatant flirting was not done in purpose. ''Tyki, for the love of the Earl, sit upright!'' He exclaimed as he pulled his hair to get his attention.

''Kiss my ass, Sheryl.''

''Oh, I'll kiss ass, just not yours!'' He realised a tad too late what he had said.

''What was that, Sheryl?'' The one with glasses turned his head to see two sets of eyes staring at him downright murderous.

''Hum...'' He messed up. He messed up big time. Nea and Allen didn't care about what he did to their brother/cousin as long as it was kept away from their eyes and ears. They didn't mind about kissing, hugging or cuddling. And he knew Cross would tell them some other stuff, but when he said it out loud like that in front of other people... They didn't like it one bit. ''I didn't mean it like that...?''

''You asking or you telling?'' Allen growled.

''I'm telling!'' He raised his hands in a submission sign. He was strong, true, he could control bodies, but he did _not_ want to go head to head against Allen or Nea. They were scary. _Really_ scary.

''Al, just leave him alone. He looks like he is going to pass out.'' Wisely said, grinning as he tugged Allen's shirt.

''Good.'' Allen growled through his teeth, glaring at his brother-in-law, but going back to eating.

Nea, however, was glaring at him openly, not bothering to going back to eating. And that was freaking him out! He really should watch his mouth a bit better!

''Say something like that again and you'll see why I'm the Earl eyes, ears and hands.'' He threatened and stabbed his potato with his knife.

''R-right.''

Tyki was smirking before he turned to look at the elder, his head still on the table. ''I know my brother is a nuisance sometimes, but he is my brother and I like him alive, you know?'' He told him.

''He should watch his mouth.''

''I couldn't agree more, but I'm sure he will from now on.'' He smiled and Nea sighed, finally looking away from Sheryl.

''What the fuck did you tell them, Sheryl?'' Cross said from the bottom of the stairs and walking to the table, kissing his brother and cousin on their cheeks and then Sheryl on the lips.

''N-nothing, dear.'' He said, smiling at him and returning the kiss, watching the other two with weary eyes, but they didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, as they were back at bickering with each other.

''As if I'd believe you.'' Cross said as he took a seat next to him and in front of Allen.

''So cruel.'' He said as he poured him a cup of tea and gave it to him.

''When have I not been so?'' He grinned and bite a toast.

* * *

''Marian! Hurry up, will you? How long does it take for you to tie your hair?'' Nea yelled from the door, where he and Wisely were waiting for the redhead.

''Ten minutes and forty-six seconds.'' Wisely mumbled.

''Huh?''

''It takes him ten minutes and forty-six seconds to braid his hair.'' He told him, looking slightly sheepish.

''I'm not going to ask why nor how you know that.'' He shook his head and smiled in his head: Wisely could be so sweet, at times. He just wished his cousin wouldn't mess this up as he had with all of his previous partners. Whatever _this_ was.

''Ok! I'm ready!'' Allen said, appearing next to them, his hair neatly tied in tight inverted braid.

''Finally! Let's go!'' Nea said, throwing his arms in the air.

''Oh shush, Campbell. You aren't exactly fast, either.'' He said as he pushed the door open and let the other two walk out of the house.

Wisely followed the cousins in silence, enjoying their constant bickering and smiling softly when the ginger turned around to look at him. ''What are you doing that behind? Come here!'' He extended his hand for him to take.

He didn't. But he did it speed up to meet them and walk besides Allen, still not saying anything.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Noah mansion, they didn't really leave there, but it's where they would go during breaks or summer time. Although they would go to their own homes during summer, Allen and Cross going back to their own hometown, Nea tagging along sometimes.

''Masters!'' An akuma shrieked, obviously not expecting them. ''Mister Marian!''

''Where's Adam?'' Nea asked, stepping in, the other two following him.

''Living-room.'' The akuma replied and got the Noah's coats, Allen not having one, as usual.

They went to the living room, where the Earl was having a late breakfast, which was not rare, he ate as much as Allen did, but while Allen did not win an ounce the Earl did have to watch himself if he didn't want to be teased about it by Nea and Tyki.

''Morning Adam!''

''Morning Earl.''

''Ah. You are early, aren't you?'' The Earl asked as they all sat around the small round table, both Noah's next to him and Allen in front.

''Hm. Marian succeeded on making Wisely get out of bed before 12pm.'' Nea replied, smirking when the youngest of them all huffed.

''I see. Anyhow, you have your file in my office.'' With that, Campbell stood up and went to get his file and leave.

''I'll see you all later.'' He whispered as he kissed Allen on the hair, gesture that the other returned.

''Right. Be careful.''

''Always.'' Marian rolled his eyes, but said nothing. ''See you later Earl! Bye Wise!'' He left the house, waving his hand.

Allen sighed, shaking his head: his cousin would never change, that was for sure.

''So, Allen, tell me about this new project of yours. It does sounds better than the 'turning Akuma into food' one.'' Allen growled and folded his arms.

''I still don't see why you were all so against it. They did make some awesome Fried Chicken.'' Wisely chuckled.

''Wait, before we start, why didn't you come yesterday with the others, Wisely?'' The white haired looked at him, and although he seemed lazy and confident, Allen knew he was a bit nervous on having to justify his absence the day before.

''I fell sleep and they left without me...''

The Earl said nothing, it hadn't been the first and it surely wouldn't be the last one, so why bother. ''And you are here today because...?''

''Oh. I'm helping Al with this experiment.'' He replied. ''You know, I am the only one in the family who can actually read and control minds, so I offered my help. Road will also be helping.''

''I see. It's better this way. You'll be making progress much faster than doing it all on your own.'' The ginger nodded and smiled. ''Anyway, explain me exactly how this is going to work.''

''Well, the idea is to leave their minds completely blank so we can program them as we wish. You know, if we want them to infiltrate somewhere, we can just do that.''

''How is that any different from what Wisely does?'' One would think that by his tone and that question he was losing interest in the project, however they knew better: the earl didn't like spending akuma because of Allen and Cross experiments, so he wanted to know everything before he agreed to help them.

''Well, Wise needs to see the target or else he can't get in their head same way Sheryl needs to be with physically, but with this spell we (well, more specifically me or Cross) could control them from afar. They would be functional and independent, but they would work for us.'' He told him, his hand stroking Wisely's knee absent-mindedly when the younger shuffled closer to get an apple.

''I think, Allen, this is the greatest idea you've had since I've met you. Also, I really am glad you decided to help him, Wisely.'' The white haired man bowed his head as Allen grinned.

''Why thank you Earl. Does that mean you'll help us?''

''Of course. But I want to see the progress, and if I consider it to be a waste of time, I'm shutting both you down, alright?''

''Yes Earl.'' He had expected that, the Earl was like a businessman: if you offered him something good he would try and finance it, but if there wasn't any kind of benefit in at least two years he would just move on.

''You are dismissed although... Allen, can I talk to you? In private?'' He asked.

''Sure Earl!'' They didn't think much about it, maybe he wanted to talk about some matter about their clans' relationship, they were the ones in charge of each one, in the end, so the albino only shrugged and left the room, going outside and waiting for the redhead at the garden. ''What is it?''

''What are your intentions towards Wisely?'' Now _that_ was unexpected. The Earl never really did care about what his 'children' and the reds did. He never questioned Sheryl and Cross' doing, so why was he questioning theirs? Besides, they only flirted in good game, nothing too serious.

* * *

 **SO! FOR NEXT CHAPTER, YOU ALL GET TO VOTE WHICH COUPLE YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO BE MORE FOCUSED ON: SHERYL/CROSS OR NEA/TYKI.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (even if it's just for voting on the couple), they always make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm can't even convey how sorry I am! Life has been a chaos this Christmas and I haven't been much around my computer (heck, I have barely used in a week!) so I tried to make this one bit longer than the previous one. I hope you will like it!**

* * *

''Intentions? I'm not sure I follow you, Earl.''

''Of course you do. Or are you telling me that all this flirting you two have been doing for the last months is nothing but a game?''

''Pretty much. Look Earl, even if I do like Wisely and I know he likes me too, you don't have to worry, I won't make a move.'' He twirled a loose strand of his red hair.

''Why not?''

''He deserves better, simply that. And someone who is not known for being a man-whore. So if he wants to be with me, he'll have to make the first move, that's all.'' Allen shrugged.

''You have a very weird logic, Marian.''

''I know. Now, am I free to go? We are going to a new book store downtown.''

''Sure. But, remember this Marian, if you hurt him, you won't wake up next day.''

''Yeah, yeah Earl. I think you are forgetting something here: I am the professional assassin here. And I cannot really die so...''

''You know what I mean. Now shoo.'' Allen grinned and abandoned the house, walking up to the teen outside.

''Hey. What did the Earl want?'' Wisely asked, starting to walk down street.

''Details about my latest mission, he's considering on making an Akuma with them.'' He rolled his eyes for the show, smirking. ''So, where is this bookstore exactly?''

''Cadbury Street number 14.'' He replied.

They walked in silence, side by side. They didn't really need to talk to feel comfortable with each other.

''This. Is. Huge.'' Allen whistled under his breath, staring at the 4-store building in front of them.

''I didn't expect it to be like that! Let's go!'' He grabbed his elder by the elbow and dragged him in.

''Hey, I need to check some music books.'' Allen exclaimed when he saw that there was a music section somewhere in the building and, at that, the albino pulled a face as he had wanted to spend together, not together in the same place but separate. ''I know, I know. Meet you here in an hour?''

''Alright!'' He moved to kiss cheek in an impulse. ''See you later! Don't get lost!''

''Right...'' He sighed in resignation: it was true, for being a professional assassin and one of the best, he had an almost nonexistent sense of orientation, which was usually something his friends, brother and cousin made fun of. He didn't think much of the kiss, though usual, it was not that weird for Wisely to kiss him when they were alone.

* * *

''Tyki! Are you ready or what?'' Lulu asked the younger Portuguese, who had decided that before the game he was going to go shopping with the girls. Not that he really needed anything, but if he could get some extra clothes, who was he to deny himself such a Pleasure?

''Yeah! I just can't find my scarf!'' He yelled back.

''Top drawer dear!'' Sheryl replied from his position on the sofa, his head resting on Cross' lap.

''Thank you brother!'' He said, smiling as he wrapped it around his neck and went to the entrance.

''What? Don't I get a 'goodbye' kiss?'' The elder complained, sitting up.

''Hell no! Cross can give kisses to you!'' The tanner one replied, showing him his tongue and before he could activate his ability, a rather thick, hard-covered thermodynamics books hit him on the middle of his face. ''The fuck Cross? You broke my nose!''

''Don't be a crybaby! Brother has done much worse to you!'' The redhead shouted with a dismissing hand gesture.

''But not when I was about to leave!'' He was trying to stop the bleeding, but he was having zero to no luck with it. ''Damn you Cross!'' He

''Your fault.'' The assassin said, turning around.

''Geez! Lulu, Road, just go, I guess I'll catch up with you later.'' He said and the girls sighed. ''Seriously, do you reds have anger management issues or what?'' He growled as he stomped his ways upstairs, but Cross ignored him completely in favour of talking to his boyfriend.

''See you later Tyki!'' Road waved cheerfully as she left with Lulu.

Sheryl looked up to his lover and smirked. ''You could act like you are sorry, darling.''

''What for if you all know I'm not?'' He questioned, grinning. ''Get me my book.'' He demanded, looking over his shoulder, seeing the book on the floor, next to a few drops of black blood.

Sheryl said nothing, he only moved his hand and the book went flying to his favourite ginger. ''Thank you.''

''You are welcome, dear.''

* * *

Fucking Cross. What the hell was wrong with him? Throwing a book at him because of a little joke? He surely had a sour sense of humour. Or rather, he had none.

Just like his brother. And his cousin.

He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, staring at it as if it was to blame for everything. That was one of his favourite shirts. One of his best too, pure cotton thread, made in France just for him. And the fucking Marian just ruined it.

He walked to the bathroom and started to clean the dry blood covering his lips and chin, the taste of his own blood not as appealing as someone else's. He gargled and spit pinkish water, so he repeated the procedure until it was crystal clear and his mouth didn't taste like iron.

He put on a plain shirt, top quality too, but it was new so he still wasn't much comfortable with it, but, there weren't many options now in his closet, so he'd have to go with it.

''I'm leaving!'' He said as he walked through the walls, making sure the younger Marian wasn't throwing anything at his perfect face.

''Have fun.'' Sheryl said, waving his hand at him.

''You too.'' He replied before disappearing and walking to the girls favourite shopping mall. And come to think of it, he could buy some new shirts, just in case Cross or Allen decided to ruin any of the ones he still had left.

He walked quickly and in less than twenty minute, he had already found them, in a lolita style store. ''I don't think Sheryl and Wisely will approve of that, Road.'' He announced walking in.

''But...'' She didn't say anything, she just looked down at the tight white dress she was trying on at the moment. It also had black stripes going around her arms and shoulders and white-and-purple stocking went with it. It looked great on her, but Sheryl would never allow her to wear it in public.

''I never said I didn't like it.''

''I think it looks good on you, Road.'' Lulu said, smiling softly. She had a soft spot for her, probably because she was the only girl besides herself in their family.

''I know!'' She grinned. ''Can I buy it? Please? I'll use it only on missions!'' She asked, looking at her elders.

''Uh... I guess you could.'' Tyki agreed, grinning. She _adored_ the little girl. She was just crazy and he loved that about her.

''Thanks Tyki!'' She smooched his cheek, hanging from his neck.

''You're welcome. But if Sheryl says anything, I never agreed on you buying it!'' He teased her, grinning.

''We both know he'd believe her before you, Tyki.'' Lulu said, smirking as she paid for the dress, getting a kiss herself too.

''I know.'' The only male sighed: his brother had a soft spot for their baby cousin. Maybe a bit _too_ soft. ''Where do you want to go now?''

''Glasses' store.'' Lulu replied, leaving the store.

''Of course.''

They had been at the mall, going up and down, for two hours, when Mikk saw something that caught his eye: a music store. His eyes drifted to the pianos and thought it would be nice to get Neah something. Granted, he was not going to get him _a_ piano but... something about music would be nice, right?

''Tyki, your phone.'' Lulu's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming and he realised his phone was buzzing in his pocket. He looked at the ID and saw it was the elder ginger.

''What's up, Al?''

 **''You are at mall, yes? Could you get me some music scores?** **Cross forgot to buy them for me the other day.''** He asked, although it sounded more like he was ordering him to do so.

''Sure. Is there anything else you need?''

 **''Not for now. Obrigado Tyki.''**

''Not a problem.'' he hung up and looked at the girls. ''He says he needs the score his brother forgot to buy him, why don't you two go get in line for lunch? Shouldn't take me more than ten minutes.''

''Yes! I'm hungry! I want ice-cream with caramel and chocolate drops!'' Road said excitedly as she dragged the blonde Noah to a BurgerKing.

Tyki entered the store and went to the music sheet aisle. He didn't question the fact that Allen asked him to get it when he had heard he and Wisely were going to a bookstore: just like he liked his clothes from a certain store or Sheryl liked and specific brand of shampoo, Allen liked his music notepads, to be one brand and specifically that brand, he wouldn't use any other that it was that one. Besides, who was he to complain to be his message boy if that gave him the perfect excuse to get Neah a present?

He wasn't stupid nor a thickhead like his cousin and Allen when it came down to feelings, he was very aware about how he felt for Campbell. It started at something like idolisation or adoration, because he was the oldest Noah after the Earl, he was the Earl's most trusted person and the stronger out of them, but when they started to live together at the University's residence, he started to _like_ him, but Neah had always been somewhat distant from them. That changed when the Marian brothers appeared at the school, feigning to be Exorcists, they saw him livelier (which, now that he thought about it, it probably was because he had his real family near him again) and when the brothers finally joined them, he _really_ became a part of the family, he would go out with them and _care_ for them instead of just being their guardian.

And it was then that he fell in love with him. He had tried not to be obvious, and apparently he was succeeding in that area really nicely. Besides, buying him a gift didn't mean that Neah himself, or any of the others, would read too much in it; they all bought everyone gifts. For Neah, they usually went from his favourite sweets to his favourite films or buying him new piano strings or polisher. So, why couldn't he get the elder something too?

* * *

Neah stumbled into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible as he made his way upstairs, checking on his youngest cousin on his way to his room.

But he stopped.

He stopped in front of Mikk's room and sighed in resignation: He was going to need help, and he seemed the best suited to do so, with his phasing abilities, so he knocked on the door. Sure, it was late, but everyone in that damned house had a very light sleep... aside form Wisely, that boy could sleep for days if you let him, even with a bomb exploding next to him (the twins did try it once, he had been out in a mission and got really mad at them. They hid in a closet for three days before daring to come out once more and face him).

''Neah?'' He looked up and saw the boy that had a face really similar to his own stare at him in confusion. ''Is that blood?'' He asked, his golden eyes now locked in the elder's upper arm.

''Yeah. Let me come in.'' He urged him, looking around just in case someone else was waking up and Tyki moved, granting him entrance. Campbell sat down on the bed and took off his shirt.

His mouth had gone suddenly very _very_ dry at the sight before. Even bloody with his hair being an impossible mess and his arm with a bullet hole, Neah D. Campbell looked incredibly, breathtakingly handsome. His dark hair was messy and wild, sticking in all directions, he had dirt in his face, but that made him look sexier. His chest and abs, exposed to his eyes to see, were to die for: well-defined but not so much that he would look bulky, like Cross in his bigger form or like Raasura did. His golden eyes looked tired but still held the confidence they could always see in them.

But the vision was broken when a low growl escaped the second-Noah-in-comand's mouth.

''What the hell happened to you?'' He asked as he turned on the light, sure, he had good vision, but not _that_ good. The only ones who were truly able to see in the dark were the brothers and Neah. Especially Allen, that mother fucker could see in the dark as if it was daylight.

''Was shot. There was innocence rubbed on it or inside, because it hurts like hell.'' He told him through gritted teeth. ''I need you take pull the bullet out.''

''What? You need to go to a hospital or something! I can't do this! I'm not a surgeon!'' He was going into hysterics. What was Neah thinking? He was studying butterflies, fr God sakes! All he knew about the human body wasn't much more than what he had learned as a child! ''I don't know how to use a scalpel!''

The oldest of the two was about to smack him in the head with his good arm. Noah could be so stupid sometimes, he truly coincided with Lero there. ''What are you talking about? I want you to use your power, dumb-ass!''

''Oh.'' Well, that surely made way more sense. ''It's going to hurt anyway.'' He pointed out, nervous, as he sat down next to him.

''It won't hurt more than it's hurting now. Hurry up, will you?'' He hissed.

''Yeah.''

Mikk breathed in and grasped Campbell's arm, pressing just under the hole to open it up and see the bullet. Bulging veins were surrounding it, which confirmed Neah's theory that there was Innocence in it somehow. He started to push his fingers in the tender, bloody flesh until he sensed the innocence.

 _This is going to hurt like a bitch_ , Neah thought as he put the bloodied shirt in his mouth to muffle the cry he knew was going to escape his lips.

And then he felt how Tyki let his fingers be tangible again, how the gripped the bullet and destroyed all the veins covering it as he pulled. He could feel his flesh being torn apart, the hole stretching to let the fingers out. It was burning and the veins were trying to cover the Innocence as it moved. Neah could feel his fangs breaking the shirt in his mouth and he tried to relax his jaw, but it was a task nearly impossible to do.

''It's out.'' Tyki said, holding it up for him to see and tugging the shirt out of his mouth so that the elder could breathe normally again, although it was coming out in ragged pants for the time being.

''Great.'' He said softly as he smiled at the teen. ''Thank you.''

''Not a problem.'' The only one with eight stigmata in its body replied as he turned the bullet and the innocence to dust. ''You okay now?'' He questioned.

''Yeah. It's already healing.'' He stood up and grinned before ruffling his neighbours incredibly long and messy hair. ''You did good.'' He was heading towards the door when Tyki stood up.

''Can you stay here tonight?'' He blurted out, blushing like mad and looking away, expecting Neah to just laugh at him, insult him and then go to his room because, why would he stay? They weren't friend, they were just forced family members that had nothing in common.

''Excuse me?'' His voice, still rough, sounded confused and surprised, yet not upset as the Southerner had expected.

''I-I...'' Mikk looked down, shifting his wright from foot to foot awkwardly, knowing full well that there was no way he could just trick Neah into believing he meant something he didn't. ''It's really cold so I thought we could sleep in the same bed tonight. You know, like Al and Wisely do. Plus, you might still have innocence in your system so it wouldn't be really smart if you went to sleep on your own and then got sick. We don't know what would happen and...'' He explained, and although he just made that up at that very same moment, it sounded legit enough to him.

''That makes sense.'' The pianist smiled softly as he made his back to the bed, crawling under the not undone side of it. ''Are you joining me or what?'' He was smirking now.

''Yeah.'' He got under the sheets, on his side of the bed and laid down, sighing in contentment. This wasn't exactly what he wanted, he was looking for something more on his brother and Cross' side, but for now, this was heaven.

* * *

''Morning!'' Sheryl greeted as he made his way down the stairs, Cross following him sleepily, but his head shot up and sniffed the air a couple of times. ''Dear? What are you doing?''

''You.'' His one red eye glared to his cousin, narrowing and completely ignoring his lover. ''What the hell happened to you?''

''Nothing serious.''

''Right. The house wouldn't smell like that if it was nothing.'' Cross pressed as he walked to him and pulled the sleeve of the loose T-shirt the elder was wearing until he saw the still closing wound on his arm. ''What the hell happened to you?'' He asked, frowning. Oh boy, his brother was not going to like this. He was so overprotective of them, even if Neah was older than him, the real reason of why, he did not know, but he suspected it was about his fourth mission.

''I just got shot, don't worry.'' He dismissed his baby cousin with a hand movement.

''Al is not going to be happy you tried to hid it.''

''Is he _ever_ happy?''

''After a good hunt, he usually is.'' Cross replied as he sat down.

''True.''

''Hunt?'' Road asked as she fastened the belt of her jacket. ''What do you mean?''

''You know, one of those 'killing sprees' they talk about in the news. Half the time it's members of our clans.''

''Really? You go on killing sprees?'' Tyki asked, looking between the two cousins rather skeptically, he was having a hard time imagining the usually control red-clan members to lose their cool and start killing everyone around.

''Not really. We are just bloodthirsty.'' Neah told everyone, but he was looking at his 'one time nurse'.

''Does that mean that you are...?'' Road started, but she was cut off by them. The red-clan members, often forgot that their family/friends knew next to nothing about them since they only knew what Allen had told them or allowed his blood relatives to tell them. Which wasn't much.

''No. We are not vampires.'' They both groaned at the same time. ''We don't stick out fangs in their throat and suck them try, we cut a piece of flesh and suck from there until the blood has coagulated... Then we move to someone else.''

''That gives the term 'bloodthirsty' a more literal meaning, does it not?'' Maashima asked from his chair.

''For the love of God, Wise, I'll kill you if you don't start heading to breakfast!'' Allen's voice interrupted them from the first floor, more precisely, from the albino's room.

''No you won't. You like me too much to live without me.''

''Yeah, but that's besides the point. Now, c'mon.'' They heard the Noah huff and then steps that led to the stairs. And when they were at the last step, the ginger's head shot up and he too, sniffed. ''Why does the whole floor smell like your blood, Campbell?''

''I got shot yesterday.'' He simply replied, letting the other Marian check his wound too, hissing when he pressed it. ''Watch it!''

''It's still unhealed.''

''There was some Innocence in it.'' He simply replied and Cross rolled his one visible eye, as if they didn't know that.

''I thought you said you were just going to a recon mission.'' Allen pointed out as he sat down next to him.

''I was. Someone warned them.''

''Shame.''

The Noah were holding their breaths: they thought they would be going at it, yelling at each other as they always did when the other wasn't careful enough and got hurt. Cross didn't usually yell as much, he would just look disappointed and sat down, but he didn't today, either. So, there had to be something else for them not to react as they usually would.

''Why do you smell like Tyki?'' The brothers asked in unison after a few minutes, when everyone seemed at ease again.

''You two smell like Sheryl and Wisely respectively and I don't go asking to anyone.'' Neah pointed out, not even bothering to look up to his cousin.

''It'd be weird if I didn't smell like him, though, wouldn't it? He _is_ my boyfriend, you know?'' Cross retorted and no answered him, because yes, it would be weird if they didn't smell like each other considering they slept together every single day.

''What's your excuse?''

''Mine? I don't really have one. I just like to sleep next to him, he is comfy.'' Allen replied as Wisely huffed. ''What's yours?''

''He removed my bullet.'' Campbell replied, shrugging.

''You could have destroyed by yourself.'' The younger Marian pointed out.

''Had it been a normal bullet yes, but the Innocence was affecting my powers so I could have blown my own arm up. And mine doesn't grow back.'' He glared at Allen, who snorted.

''It took me six months to get back together, remember? That's something I don't wish to anyone.'' He whispered and absent-mindedly stroke his upper arm. Only Cross and Neah knew that there was a very faint scar joining the black appendix with white part of his arm, where the stripes started going up to his shoulder.

And the Noah didn't ask. There were certain topics that they didn't question about, not because Allen had forbidden the other two to talk about them but out of respect. Allen's maiming or his black eye whenever the Akuma were around, Cross' mask or the huge scar crisscrossing Neah's back. Besides, anyone could feel how the mood always dropped whenever those subjects were brought up.

But it went both ways: the brothers never asked about Wisely's headaches, Tyki's neck stigmata or Jasdero's stitched mouth. Well, Allen probably knew about Wisely's headaches, but if they had ever talked about it it had never been in front of anyone else.

''However, that still doesn't explain why you two slept together.'' Cross pointed out and his cousin glared at him for bringing the issue back.

''I was worried about him!'' Tyki exclaimed and everyone turned around to stare at him and observe how a dark blush crept up his face, his skin becoming almost black.

Road and the twins seemed to want to say something or rather, mock him, but didn't even get the chance to say anything when Neah leaned and pecked him on the cheek. ''Thank you.'' The words were simple and usual, even in their household, but to Tyki, they meant a whole world. Never mind the display of affection he had been blessed with: that had been the first time Neah had kissed anyone besides the red brothers. _He_ had been the first one.

Sheryl smiled softly, watching lovingly and amusingly his brother, who was now looking down, shyly. It had been so long since he had seen him acting this way. And he was happy that someone was able to make him behave like this and not wild and unruly, as he often was. For once, Tyki really looked happy. And if the one to provide this happiness was going to be Neah, then so be it, he wouldn't be the one opposing to it.

And looking at his own boyfriend and brother-in-law, they were not against it, either.

It was good everyone was on the same page for once. Now, he and Cross only had to find a way to bring Allen and Wisely, Neah and Tyki together.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? I'm sorry about all grammar/spelling mistakes and typos!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**THERE'S A BIG, BIG BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS IN THIS ONE!**

* * *

They had arrived at the main building and, as usual, everyone turned around to see them stroll in: Allen and Cross were the last ones, discussing something in a shushed voice and angry hand movements. Neah, although he was talking with the Portuguese brothers was obviously keeping an ear on his cousins' conversation. Wisely was listening Maashima, Toraido and Fiidora discuss something about last night's game, the twins causing a ruckus once more and Lulu simply texting her maid.

''We'll talk about this later.'' The older Marian said as he stopped to go to his History of music class, Neah right after him; they had the same lesson.

''I know.'' Cross grumbled as he walked to his boyfriend, now being a few inches taller than him. ''See you later.'' He kissed him on the lips and then left, the group scattering and regrouping to join another member that went on the same direction.

''I'll come pick you up.'' Allen told the albino, who nodded.

That wasn't something out of the usual, actually. When the brothers had joined them, Allen would usually go pick Cross up to make sure he didn't sneak out between session to go drink or fuck someone. Luckily, after he got together with Sheryl, he didn't have to worry about this anymore, so he left the job to them and well, if they wanted to go fuck somewhere, he was not going to intervene. So, after realising that Wisely was usually sleeping in class and thus, late at his next, he decided now that he didn't have his brother around to annoy, he'd go annoy the albino. But now, he was doing out of routine, going to get him and accompanying him to his next class.

''Sure. I'll see you later then.'' The albino went to his class, very aware a pair of red eyes and a golden ones where staring at him.

* * *

''Why do keep going to pick him up?'' Neah asked when they were in their class.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Allen turned his head to look at his cousin who looked bored out of his mind.

''Wisely. We all know he would go to the next class without you going after him. And stop chewing the poor pencil, Marian.''

''And? I like him, so why not?'' He shrugged and scrabbled something on his notebook.

''Yeah, but people will start talking if you keep this up, you know?''

''Campbell, what are you going on about? Since when do you, or the clan, care about what the rest thinks? Besides, let them talk. As I said, I like him.''

''You know I don't. But if people start talking about you and him, the clan won't be happy. And you know that.''

''They haven't said anything so far. And most people think that the dean asked me to go with him.'' He looked straight ahead before he added. ''Besides, I wouldn't mind if they assumed things.''

Neah was staring at him with wide eyes. ''Excuse me, what?''

''You heard me.''

''Yes, I heard you. I'm just having trouble processing it.'' Okay, he knew his cousin was blunt and direct. Cross too. He knew he liked Wisely (that was way too obvious, now). But he still couldn't believe he had just said it out loud like that. ''So, are you two together or something...?'' He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it! They were glued most of the time! They _slept_ together. Always. And Wisely did get to snatch food from Allen, honour that not even Cross had and...

''We are not.''

''You are... not? Why not? It's pretty obvious he likes you too.'' Campbell was confused now: okay, he hadn't realised until now, but he was sure that the rest of the guys actually noticed. Especially Cross, he seemed to know everything that was going around the manor.

Allen sighed and went back to chewing his pencil. ''I know. But, I have my own reasons, which, do not concern you at all.'' That was his way of saying he wouldn't talk about it anymore. ''I would really like it if this conversation wouldn't make it passed here.''

''Of course. I wouldn't go behind your back like this.'' Allen didn't reply, he just smiled at him, sweetly. But not the smile that would make you cringe because you knew something bad was going to happen, it was a genuine smile, the kind they never saw too often, tender and thankful. ''You've got composition next, right?''

''Uh-huh. And you have Chamber music, yes?''

''Correct. I don't know if I'll come to the break, Adam wanted to talk with me.''

''I'll them. Anyway do you know if...''

''Mr. Marian! Mr. Walker! Would it hurt you to listen just once?'' The teacher yelled at them and they both glared at them.

''It's not as if anything you are saying is new to us.'' Allen countered, arching an eyebrow.

''Plus, we've got more important things to discuss than to listen to your never-ending mumbling.'' Neah added.

The teacher had walked up to both of them, glaring and face red. He was big, a bit taller than Allen, but he was much built up, like Marie, more or less. He looked like a bull, when he was angry, reason to why no one really dared to anger him, but they seemed completely unfazed.

''Out!'' He yelled at them.

''Well yes, we are out of the closet.'' Neah said, smirking. But it was true, they never hid that he was gay and Allen well... he fucked both men and women alike. Like Cross, too.

''Well, _you_ are. I'm like, in between.'' Allen told him, blinking as if he was confused.

''You are expelled of this class for the rest of the week. As a matter of fact, you are expelled the whole week!'' Professor Wingham also was the dean of the Music Faculty and, as such, he could expel students at will. Another reason as too why most of them tried not to confront him.

The cousins looked at each other and shrugged, standing up and putting everything in their bags.

''Alright. See you next week, Mr. Wingham. By the way, this won't be in our records, will it?'' Allen asked, looking at him straight in the eye.

''It will be... not.'' The red haired smiled, darkly and walked away.

''I knew you would see things my way, Professor!'' He yelled, once they were in the corridor, Neah laughing his ass off next to him.

''Sometimes, Marian, you really are a genius.'' He praised him, bumping him. ''Now what?''

''Now...'' He put a strand of red hair behind his ear. ''Cross? What are you doing out of class?'' He asked when he saw the red mane of his brother at the end of the stairs.

''And you? You got kicked out again?'' He was smirking.

''Obviously. What did you do this time?'' Neah asked as they joined the youngest of the them.

''I may or may have not burned Mr. Wilson's eyebrow.'' He grinned smugly and Allen chuckled.

''Well, apparently the geniusness runs in the family, Campbell.''

''I'm pretty sure 'geniusness' is not a word, Al.'' Cross said, arching an eyebrow, swiftly.

''Don't sass your older brother, Cross.'' The older redhead bumped him on the shoulder with his fist.

''Then, don't make it so easy Marian.'' Allen only mocked him making funny faces. ''Anyway, what do we do now?''

''No idea.'' The tallest said as they jumped the fence to get out.

''You said you had to talk with Adam, right? We could go now, I'll to borrow a couple of books from him.'' Allen suggested.

''I need to borrow a few too. For the golem.'' He told them. ''Mai and I decided it would be better if we started by the shell of it, and then we would start on the inside mechanism and all.''

''So you have the design already?'' Allen asked, impressed.

''Ah, no. We were thinking a ball with wings and tail... Something like that. But we need to see if it'll work or not first.'' Allen only nodded, but inwardly he was smiling, happy to see his brother, who usually couldn't be bothered with anything, into a new project so much.

''Well, then it's decided!'' Neah said as they turned on a corner, almost bumping into Link.

''Hey Link.'' Allen said, smiling.

''Move over, Marian.'' The blond one said as he went passed him, only to have his arm grabbed.

''Stop there for a second. I wanted to talk to you.'' He said, grinning. ''Neah, Cross, why don't you get going? I'll join you at The Earl's.''

The other shared a glance, but obeyed nonetheless. There was no way they could really disobey such a direct order, so they kept going in the direction they had previously set on.

* * *

Link stood there, waiting. And then, Allen started walking and he followed.

''I never pegged you to be one to skip classes, Link.'' The redhead teased.

''Do you always have to talk that much? I thought that only was a trait from the other Allen.''

''We don't change personalities, you know that.'' He grinned and turned around. ''Anyway, I'm going to need these.'' He gave him a paper with a list that had around fifteen different items.

''Purification talisman, immobilisation talismans, sacred cord, holy water, a crucifix... Are you thinking on raiding hell, Marian?''

''Don't be stupid, of course not. But I do have a meeting with demons and I'm not going there with no weapons.'' He said as he let the older male finish reading the list.

''Does that say Pumpkin cinnamon pie, chocolate cake, apple pie and... and STRAWBERRY CAKE?'' The blond asked as he pointed the items at the end of the list.

''What? You do bake like a God.'' Allen said, bringing both hand to his head. ''Anyway, how are things there?''

''Calmer now that you are not there.''

''As if I'd believe BaKanda isn't trying to rip Bookman Jr.'s head everyday.'' He snickered.

The walked a bit more in silence, until Link, against all prognostic, was the one to break it. ''You do know your brother and your cousin will start suspecting after today, right?''

''Of course they will. But they won't be able to ask nor even talk about it once I say they can't. I'm more worried about you if Leverrier finds out you are stealing materials for me.''

''Not to worry. He never goes personally to the chamber and the rest are too blind to actually perceive if something is missing.''

''When do you need them for?''

''They are not urgent, so take your time. I will need them before February, though.''

''I'll bring them to you on...the 23, is that alright?''

''It's perfect. I'll see you around, two-dot lizard.''

''I'll be watching you, white traitor.''

It was their usual way of saying good bye, just in case some Noah or some Exorcist saw them. They had too keep appearances up if they wanted to avoid any confrontation with their own parties.

* * *

Howard Link, the Central's dog, Central's-bastard, the investigator, the lizard, the CROW... He had many names, and many secrets. And the most important and probably dangerous one, was the fact that he was, and had been for almost two years, an ally of Allen Marian, the Red Creationist, the Devil Slayer. In other words, he had known all along who Allen and Cross were, and never told anyone, not even Leverrier, who was the only person to command him, and so, he also knew that they would switch to the other side. He also knew who Neah was.

No one would ever suspect that the goody two shoes dog, was a traitor too. And he liked having that power over everyone else.

He looked at the list again and sighed: he would make the sweets before anything else and give them to Marian.

Tch. Troublesome bastard. Now it wasn't the season for strawberries!

* * *

''I'm here!'' He yelled when he opened the door of the Earl's Manor, ignoring the Akuma that had been obviously waiting for him. ''Hello Earl!'' He gritted as he sat down next on the armrest of his brother's armchair.

''Where were you?'' The man asked, frowning.

''In a... not-planned meeting.''

''With the Exorcist's babysitter.'' The first Noah said and he turned to glare at him brother and then, his cousin.

''This is a topic that I will not discuss with you Earl. And you two can't even mention that meeting to anyone, is that clear?''

''Yes.'' Cross mumbled as Neah growled, obviously not happy with that order but there was really nothing he, they, could do about it.

''I'll tell you about it later.''

''Why them and not me?'' Adam was not happy about that, and it was obvious, but Allen had been raised as an assassin and he did not flinch in front of anybody besides his great-grandfather and the Master of all Clans.

''Because this is a matter of the Red Clan and has nothing to do with the Noah Clan.''

''You are acquainted with us, any relation you have with the Exorcists, you have to tell me!'' The Earl was losing his cool quickly and either Neah nor Cross wanted to see it, but Allen just chose to ignore it.

''The Red Clan answer to no other clan but its own, is that clear? Just because we are 'acquainted', does not mean that I have to tell with whom do I deal or with whom I do not.'' He looked so calm, so collected, so different from the Allen that could get riled up over the smallest thing with Neah or Tyki. ''Besides, my dealing with Link, was stablished and accepted by the Master before Cross and I even joined the order.''

''Really? So he knew who we were?'' The younger brother asked, in awe: it didn't seem possible that the blond CROW had known all along. He was an amazing actor, apparently, because he always acted as if he knew nothing of them and as if he despised Allen more than anything.

''Yes. He does not really know what I use some of the materials he smuggles out for me, but he never asked, either.'' He shrugged, carelessly. ''Anyway, Earl, I'm going to borrow a few of your books. By the way, you don't need to worry, Link is, after all, Madarao's best friend.''

There was a weird silence and the three of them scrunched their faces, thinking. ''Who's Madarao, again?'' Cross asked.

''Seriously... One of the Half-Akuma. The Leader, actually.'' Someone would have thought that he was talking to a baby, really. ''You are worthless with names.''

''Says the one who gets lost most of the time.'' Neah teased and Allen pulled a face. ''Anyway, how is that relevant?''

''He won't do anything to harm them. Did you know that Link and the Half-Akuma grew up together and were all taken into CROW's program when they were about five? Link was never offered to be an Akuma-gen bringer, because of the sole reason that he had too much _ki_ inside him and his body rejected the Akuma gens every time. So they took the only people he knew as family away from him and turned them into murdering machines. Now, that's a detail I don't care for, but he did. Which is why he turned his back to the order and thus, became my personal supplier.''

''Why are you telling us all of that? You didn't seem to prone on sharing things with me roughtly five minutes ago.'' The Earl pointed out.

''Oh, don't worry. This is the tip of the iceberg. Anyhow, if anything happens to Link, the Red Clan will withdraw his help and take personal offence. All Noah involved will be killed.'' He smiled darkly, the kind of smile that made everyone tremble out of fear, because it was a smile of someone who had nothing to lose at all. ''And that _is_ a threat, Earl.''

And after that, he left to the library.

Adam turned to see the youngest in the room, only to be taken aback by the hungry look in his face. He looked at his right hand and saw him blinking and staring at his cousin, and then grinned.

And they said the Noah were mad.

* * *

''Cross!'' Sheryl, who was talking with Toraido, waved at them when they got to their side. ''Did you all get kicked out again?'' He sighed.

''Sorry.'' The older-looking redhead said as he bent to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. ''Where are all the others?''

''They are coming. Someone will have to go pick Wisely up, though. I heard some girls in his class say he fell sleep again.'' At that, everyone, including Tyki, Maashima and Maitora turned around to stare at Allen.

''Seriously? Are you really that afraid of Wise that you don't even dare to woke him up?'' He asked, arching an eyebrow swiftly.

''He knows all our secrets and I'm not telling him any others, so yeah, you go.'' Maitora said, pushing him to the school entrance. ''You either have no secrets and a very boring life or he really, really likes you, Allen.''

''Oh. I do have a lot of secrets, Mai.'' He said as he walked inside and to the albino's class. ''Hey, Wisely, wake up already!'' He shook his harshly.

''Five more minutes.''

''My ass. C'mon, they are going to close the Uni and I'm don't want to spend the night here.'' He hauled him up and shoved his bag to him.

''Not even with me?'' The younger was smiling slyly.

''I sleep with you on a daily basis and on a very comfortable bed, why would I want to sleep on a table or on the floor?''

Kamelot only grinned at that and chuckled. ''That is true.'' Allen didn't reply, so the Noah continued. ''You didn't come pick me up.''

''Neah and I got kicked out. And Cross, too.'' He scratched his head, sticking his tongue out.

''Huh... What did you this time?''

''We back talked Wingham. And Cross burned his teacher's eyebrows. I would have loved to see his face!'' Allen laughed and undid his hair before retying it again, this time in a high ponytail.

''And then, you changed his course of thinking.'' Either of them turned around when a large shadow covered them.

''Well of course, I cannot let this little slip taint my records, now can I? I need to get into the Conservatory of Austria. You know, that one you applied to but rejected you in favour of my cousin?'' They heard how he started breathing heavier and Wisely laughed, maniacally.

''Al! His thought are so delirious, he wants to kill you but he can't because he still thinks you are the sweet little Allen he knew! It's so funny because I know you would even blink an eye if you had to kill him.''

''Right. But I also think he hates me so much because he knows his little brother and I slept together.''

He couldn't have seen the change of winds that hit him.

* * *

 **Did you expected that? I bet you didn't (and if you did, sorry, I'll shall consider you a liar until you prove me wrong... Guilty until proven innocent!)**

 **Please review, yes?**


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter! I know I was supposed to write a '"Welcome to the black side'' chapter, but I had to write this one chapter before I forgot it.**

* * *

Wisely stormed out of the school, ignoring his family, even Neah when he called him.

''Just, what the fuck happened there?'' Fiidora asked.

''Well. I think my brother messed up real bad.'' Cross said, pointing at his brother, who was spitting blood to the floor. ''Say Al, whom did you get a fight with this time? Kanda or Wisely?''

''It was Marie, not BaKanda.'' He corrected. ''And Wisely.'' He admitted, spitting more blood and flipping his hair out of his eyes. ''I don't know what's gotten into him.''

''Wisely is not one to go punching people around. You must have pissed him off somehow.'' Sheryl said.

''No shit Sherlock.'' He barked at him before looking at his face in a car's window. ''I'll be late.'' He simply said.

''Are you hunting?'' To say the youngest Marian's vioce sounded hopeful, would be a misunderstanding.

''Nah, just going to make some money.''

''Damn. When are we going, though? I'm starting to feel thirsty.'' He was whining now, and Tyki couldn't help but snicker at the sight of an almost-adult-looking Cross whining like the kid he was.

''There should be a raid soon, I'll ask them.'' Allen said before punching him on the arm softly and then walk away.

''Hey Al! Can I come?'' Mikk asked.

''Sure... If you can follow me.'' He grinned before turning around a corner.

Tyki smiled, also turned at the corner and stopped there, blinking. Allen was nowhere to be seen.

''Sometimes, you tend to forget that Allen is also good and disappearing.'' The resting redhead said, smiling smugly. ''I wouldn't try to find him either, Tyki, he's really mad right now and he would leave _you_ with nothing, too.''

The cheating Noah sighed and started to walk to the house, the rest following him and falling in easy conversation between them, as usual.

* * *

''I wonder what happened...'' Sheryl said as he took his boyfriend's hand and kissed, hiding a smile. ''C'mon, don't be mad at me.'' He whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw.

''Shut up. I seriously don't get this need of yours. Why do you want me too look like a frigging kid?'' He glared at him. ''Are you with me because you know I'll be always able to look like this?''

That startled Sheryl. Where did that crazy idea come from? Had he done something to make him think so? Maybe he said something and didn't realise it? Cross (just as his relatives) was a quite sensitive person when it came to his body.

''Of course not, dear. I love you for who you are, not for how you look.'' He turned his face around and kissed his nose. ''I love the way you act shy around me sometimes, or how grumpy you can be on the mornings. I love how you admire and respect your brother, I wish Tyki would love me a pinch of the love you have for Neah and Allen. I adore the way you flush every time I embarrass you. I love how sexy you look when you are fighting... And I love you no matter how you look.''

Cross was speechless: that could very well be the first time Sheryl had been so honest with him. It was not that they lied to each other, of course not, but they didn't go around saying sappy things to the other.

''Then why?''

''Because I want you to be the real you, not some image you created to be comfortable around us. I know something happened and that somehow it includes your brother and if you don't to talk about with me, I'm... ok with it, but you really should talk with him about this, about how you feel.''

''Right, because Al has always been known to be honest with his feelings.'' He growled.

''Cross, baby,'' Sheryl took his rounder face in his hands and kissed his forehead. ''Please, talk to him, if not for you, do it for me.'' He pleaded, brushing some red strands to the side, making sure the only visible eye was not covered by anything.

''No. I don't want to talk about this with him, ok? Nor with anyone. Just leave me alone.'' He stood up and left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out and he, unconsciously went to his brother's room, sitting on the bed and hugging his knees.

He hated that topic. Why did everyone care so much about how he looked? So what if he didn't like his real body? It was small, weak and he looked like a child. Not to mention his eyes. He only had one eye, the other one was not his, it was a transplant. That's why he covered it with his hair and why he never allowed anyone to see it besides his family. Not even his lover.

* * *

Sheryl stayed in their dorm, knowing better than chasing the youngest assassin when he was upset; maybe he shouldn't have pressed the matter, but Cross was too stubborn for his own good most of the time and he knew his boyfriend wouldn't tell him what was really bothering him but he had thought that he would talk with Allen because, in the end, he could see that he trusted his older brother with everything he had. He even knew that, if for any reason he had to choose between Allen and him, Allen would always be his first option. And even if he hated it, he understood why: the elder redhead was everything Cross had known for a long time, if he had understood well.

Sighing, he stood up and went to his cousin's room: it was the first time he had seen Wisely so mad at anything and it was the first time he had heard of him getting physically violent with someone. And it was the first time he had seen him angry towards the elder Marian.

''Go away, Sheryl.'' Came from the inside when he knocked on the door.

''As if.'' He opened the door and closed it behind him. Then, walked up to the bed and sat down next to him. ''What happened? You are not one to go throwing punches around. Even less to Allen.''

''He's an asshole and he had it coming.'' The albino only said, lying down and facing the wall.

''What did he do? Wake you up with snakes?'' He asked, chuckling.

''No.''

''Then?''

''It doesn't matter.'' He simply said.

''Wisely...'' Sheryl turned him around so that they would be face-to-face, more or less. ''Look, I don't know what you and Allen have between hands nor do I really want to know, but I've never seen you so... active and friendly to someone, and I don't want you to go back to your old self.''

The youngest didn't say anything and Sheryl sighed, kissing his forehead and walking out of the room. He didn't know how, but Allen seemed to be in most of the emotional turmoils around the house, today.

''I won't. I talk with him, ok?'' Well, at least he succeeded a bit more than he did with his boyfriend.

''Alright.''

The Portuguese stood up and made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat, his eyes diverting to watch his brother, who was studying on the common room table along with Toraido and the twins, who were scribbling something on a paper.

''Is everything alright?'' Neah asked behind him.

''More or less.'' He shrugged and bit his apple, licking his lips. ''I wanted Cross to talk to Allen, but he refused to and closed himself on his room.''

''I thought it was a store room, now.'' Neah pointed out, frowning.

''Not Cross', Allen's.'' He pointed out and the older chuckled humourlessly.

''Ah, yes. He used to do that when he was a kid, too. Whenever he had a fight with the other children or with their parents or was scared, he would sneak into Marian's room and wait there for him to arrive. If it was late, he would sneak under the covers with him.''

''Really? He always seems so... independent.''

''Yes, he does. But in the end, he's still an eighteen years old boy who loves his brother above above all. No offence.''

''None taken. I already... knew that.'' The tallest of the two sighed and rubbed his nose. ''May I ask you something?''

''I guess. As long as it doesn't involve the Red clan, you know you can ask me anything.'' Neah said as he sat down on the kitchens table, his feet dangling on the air.

''Alright. Why do you and Allen call each other by your surnames instead of your names?''

The second-in-command seemed to be taken aback and confused by that question. ''I don't... really know. We've always done it.'' He seemed to think about it so Kamelot said nothing and continued to eat his apple. ''I guess it's because that's because how the Master always called us, so it sort of stuck. Why the question?''

''Calling each other by surnames... It sort of makes it look like you despise each other instead of caring.''

''Oh. We never really thought of it that way. That's how we grew up, so it's weird for us to call the other by our names, nothing else.''

''Then why do you call Cross by his name?''

''Because when I called him _Marian_ he wouldn't turn around, while Allen did. He doesn't call me Campbell because... well, I don't know why he does call me by my name, but it's not like I really mind.''

Sheryl nodded and then told him he was going to his cousin's –the cutest girl in the world– room and see if she needed help with her homework.

However, he didn't miss how his brother looked up when Neah also entered the room and sat on the sofa, grabbing one of the music sheets Allen had written a few months ago.

* * *

When Allen arrived home, it was about 4am and there was no one to greet him, not that he expected it nor cared about it. But when he got to his room he was surprised to see his brother curled into a ball on his bed, staring blankly ahead.

''Cross?'' He called him and stroked his hair. ''What are you doing here?''

''Can I stay?'' The younger simply questioned.

''Y-yes, of course.'' He kissed his head and smiled. ''Where are your pyjamas?''

''Not here.'' Allen snorted and threw him a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and a T-shirt big enough for sleeping. ''Ok, what happened? Did you have a fight with Kamelot?'' He sat down in front of him, crossing his legs.

''Sort of...'' He looked down and played with the end of his hair.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

Cross only hugged a pillow and looked at his brother with soft yet wary eyes. ''That's what we fought about, actually.'' He confessed in a whisper, now staring at the bed sheets.

''I don't understand. You fought about you talking to me?'' Cross nodded. ''What did he want you to talk about with me?''

The youngest of the two was biting his lips now, nervous as hell. This was a topic he really didn't want to talk with his brother. It pained him to think that Allen... that he... could have died because of his stupidity. Al had given up so much for him and he couldn't even thank him for giving him something he had lost because he had been too terrified to act. He couldn't even face his brother most of the time, he couldn't walk besides him, only behind him, making sure he didn't do anything wrong that would put him in danger again because of himself. In his real body he was weak and he knew it, that's why he had to look stronger, sharper and scarier, so Allen wouldn't get hurt again.

''Cross, is this about your eye?'' The elder asked, alarmed, as he crawled next to his dear baby brother. The frightened look he received was the one and only answer he needed. ''Oh God. Cross.'' He gathered his little brother in his arms and cradled the back of his head in his hands.

''I... I wanted to say that I'm sor...''

Allen chuckled, no humour in his voice and kissed the youngest Marian on top of his head. ''You don't have to. I would do it again. It was _my_ fault in the first place, so don't you ever think of apologising to me, is that clear?''

''B-but you...''

''Cross, no more. It's my fault you lost your eye. If I hadn't been playing poker that night, you wouldn't have been shot, ergo, you wouldn't have lost your eye.'' Allen smiled, pained moved the red hair covering his brother's right side of the face. There was a big scar covering the eye area, but it wasn't that bad, but his right eye had bigger pupils and it was slightly browner than his left. '' _I_ gave you me eye out of free will, is that understood? I would have lost it anyways, wouldn't I? So why shouldn't I give it to the person I love the most?''

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

It was supposed to be an easy mission, an actually, the mission itself had been easy: enter the house, kill the duchess and everyone else in the house and leave. But they finished quickly and tidy, just like always, so they had decided to go to a pub. They both had shifted to look older than they were and went inside. While Allen was playing poker, Cross had found someone to spend the night.

''Al, I'll see you later.'' He announced but he only received a dismissing hand movement.

It wasn't even five minutes later that everyone in the pub heard a loud gun-shot.

It wasn't even ten seconds until Allen was running outside.

He didn't scream, he didn't cry when he saw his brother, back in his original form holding a hand over his eye, trying to stop the bleeding. He just reversed to his normal body, hovered his younger brother over his shoulder and picked up his pistol.

And he started firing. Surely, his aim wasn't as good as his sibling's, but he wasn't half bad, either. When the last lifeless body reached the ground he growled to no one. ''No one hurts my brother and walks away alive. Ever.''

When he reached one of the clan's safe-house an hour later, Cross had already passed out.

The 6 hours and 42 minutes he had to wait until the youngest was stabilised had been the worst and hardest and thing he had to do. He had called their grand-father and explained him the situation. He had tried to reach their parents, but they never answered the phone, nothing new there. He called Neah, too, but apparently he was in a mission in South-Asia, however, as soon as the Earl had told him what the situation was, he had opened a door and went to support his cousin.

''Marian.'' He had rushed to him and hugged him, cradling his head. ''What happened? Tell me everything and I will fill in the report in your behalf.'' He told him.

''I don't really know. We finished the mission and went to a pub, I was playing poker when he came to say he was going to be out for the night, he had someone hanging on his arm, but I didn't look... Why didn't I look? I would have seen she... or he, wasn't trustworthy, that they were hiding something... It's my fault... I should have known better than to let him run off with someone just a few hours after we were finished...''

''Marian! It's not your fault!'' He shook him gently by the shoulder and kissed his tear-stained cheek. ''You couldn't have known that, now could you?'' When Allen didn't reply and looked away, he knew something was off. And he knew exactly what and who. ''That day... They cursed you, didn't they?''

The youngest of the pair, chuckled darkly and humourlessly. ''Yeah. _And you, Allen Marian, the Demon Slayer, will see the_ _world as_ _bad as_ _it is._ _''_ He quoted, mimicking his father.''Funny, huh? My own parents cursed me to see the bad everywhere... And yet not the good. I knew they were useless, but that much? Why would you show an assassin something that wouldn't make him feel bad or guilty at all?''

Neah chuckled along with him, but he couldn't help feel sorry for his cousins: their parents just turned their backs to them, which is why they mostly lived with him and his mother, his father having long passed away. They both acted as if they didn't care, but he knew that deep inside, it hurt them both.

He knew Allen was civil with them, and he was sure he had called them to no avail, too. And he knew, Cross hated them more than anything when he found out that they had tried to kill his brother and him. Allen might have known or suspected something, because they night their house exploded they had been camping a few countries away.

''Does he know?'' The Noah asked.

''Not yet. I wanted to tell him in a couples of months, though I guess it'll be better if I just tell him when he's fine again.'' He sighed. ''Thank you for coming.''

''Don't mention it. I'll go talk with mother and grand-father, will you be alright?''

''Yeah, don't worry.'' He smiled softly and Neah bent to kiss his forehead. ''Are you my mother now?''

''Shut up. Call me if anything happens.'' Marian nodded and Neah disappeared through the gate and to the Red Town.

''Master Marian.'' He looked up and saw the healers of the house, drying their bloodstained hands with a washcloth.

''How is he?''

''He's been stabilised and his face is recovering at the normal speed for someone like him or you. However...'' The boy gulped and the main healer, a woman in her early fifties, couldn't help but think that she was so sorry for the kids of the main branch to have to live like this. ''He lost his eye, with a donor, we could reattach the nerves but we don't know how long will it take to find a suitable one and, the longer we wait the more difficult it will be.''

''Then take mine.'' There hadn't been any hesitation, no traces of fear. He just wanted to save his brother. And, he would have ended up losing his own eye in a matter of months, when the curse finally took form in his body. ''I will lose it soon anyway, so use it to save my brother's vision.''

They couldn't refuse such an order so they got him ready to operate.

When he woke up, several ours later, Cross was sitting by his side on the bed, not even looking at him and obviously mad.

''Hey there, how a...?''

''Don't you ' _Hey there_ ' me, brother!'' Cross yelled, eyes full of fury. ''How could you...? Why would you...?''

''Father cursed me, Cross.'' The eldest interrupted him, swiftly, before things escalated too much. ''I was going to tell you when it ultimately took its final form but given the circumstances Neah and I agreed to tell you now.''

''Neah knew?'' He was furious now: he told him before him, his own brother? Did he mean so little to him?

''He guessed it, I wouldn't tell you before him, Cross.'' He sat up and hugged him, pressing him against his chest. ''I would have lost my eye, brother. The curse would have eaten it and then replaced it with its own, so, why wouldn't I give it you?''

''B-but you...?'' He wasn't crying, as he wasn't going to, but he was damn close to it.

''It's alright. I love you and I would do anything for you.'' He kissed his forehead and lay down again, bringing his sibling down with himself. ''Let's rest for a while, alright? I'm sure grand-father and the Master will be here with Neah at some point.''

''Yeah.'' He snuggled down to him, hugging his midsection as Allen ran his fingers through his hair, soothing him. ''I love you.''

''And I love you, too.'' It wasn't long until Cross fell sleep again, lulled by his heartbeat and the fingers scratching his scalp.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Next morning, when Cross opened his eyes he found himself nestled up to his brother's side he couldn't help but smile sweetly. He brushed his hair out of of his face and kissed him on the eye. It was weird that he slept in, he almost never did, so he was happy he got to see him so relaxed. He heard the others chatter downstairs and sighed contently as he remembered that they and Neah had a whole free week.

''Cross?'' He looked down at his sibling and smiled. ''What are you doing up?''

''I woke up about twenty minutes ago. It surprised me to see you here.'' He teased him, grinning, the angst of the night before already gone.

''It surprises me, too.'' Allen said and stretched, mewling in pleasure before getting out of the bed.

''Hey, Al?'' Cross asked, still in bed.

''Yeah?''

''You said I should be in my true form while in the house but... what about your eye? You are always making it look normal.''

That took the elder aback and he blinked before chuckling. ''I guess you are right. Maybe we could talk Neah into letting them see his real hands.'' He laughed as he stood up.

They walked down stairs just as Neah was doing the same on the opposite stairs. ''No one is seeing me with my true hands, Cross.'' The oldest said, frowning.

''Not saying we are going to force you.'' He replied and went to the kitchen, getting his food before his brother came in and took everything for himself.

A few minutes after they were sitting by the table, eating and chatting about what they could do today when Allen received a call from headquarters. He didn't spoke at all, just making non-comital sounds until the end.

''Of course. Wait, I'll ask.'' He turned them to his relatives and grinned. ''So, there are three rates issued next week: New York, South Korea or Italy, which one do you prefer?''

''Italy.'' The both replied at the same time.

''Italy, grand-father. Ah yes, everything is fine.'' He laughed at something the man had said. ''Oh, you'll come pick us up? That's great! Sure, good-bye.''

''So?'' Cross asked as he tried, once more with no succeeding, to steal a piece of food from his brother.

''Next Tuesday we are going to Volterra to have a feast.'' He replied, grinning.

They usually tried to go on raids in Southern Europe or Southern Asia because humans ate a lot more better and healthier that the US, Northern Europe or Africa. They had yet to go to Latin-America, but that was for the sole reason they still had no division there.

''And he's coming?'' Neah asked, curious: never had a high member of the clan come to see them. ''Does he want to meet the Noah personally?''

''That's what he said. I guess he is just curious to meet Cross' boyfriend.''

''Great. Now I'll have to hear them both sharing embarrassing stories about me.'' The teen grumbled.

Allen and Neah laughed, merrily, and they couldn't help but think it had been too long since they had enjoyed each other's company like that, alone and being able to be themselves.

And it felt really damn good, too.

* * *

 **No cliffhanger this time! I hope you liked it! And you finally get to see the picture that brought this fic to my mind!**

 **shaerahaek. deviantart art/Returning-Favours-458751637**

 **(please delete spaces in between when copying the link so you can see it. And please review her drawings, she is awesome at it!)**


	11. Chapter 10

He hated him. How could Allen have liked such a person? Such a bastard, with that sour face... He looked like he had a slice of lemon in his mouth all the time.

He growled under his breath, getting some glances on his way. And Allen knew that he liked him, probably almost every member of their household knew about it. His cousins and the other two reds knew it for sure, since Allen, Neah and Cross told each other everything, Cross told Sheryl and Sheryl to Tyki. Lulu had probably heard something, with her sneaking habits. Maa, Fii, Toraido and Mai were difficult to say, but they probably imagined something, the twins and Road probably knew nothing, and he was glad for it.

Shit. He had liked him before the brothers even switched sides. And he prayed no one ever found out about it or the Earl would be _furious._ But the elder Marian had always been eye-catching, he was always so goddamn gorgeous but the snide remarks that were his trademark, to both Noah and Exorcist made Wisely like him all the more.

And then, he had to just go and tell him that he was fucking the samurai. _That_ was the definition of being an asshole.

He had felt so betrayed after having that truth blown right on his face. He would have gone and ripped the samurai's head off, but he knew the rules, and if he so much tried to harm an Exorcist out of a Ring Night, Neah would punish him in the bloodiest way he could think so, and he did _not_ want that.

* * *

On Thursday he went for a walk before heading home, ignoring Maashima and Fiidora who were waiting for him outside his classroom. He went downtown, to his favourite coffee shop and brought an espresso. The shop was owned by an Italian and a Spaniard so the coffee was damn good, nothing like the shit Starbucks had, and even if he was British, he grew up in Portugal, which also had a strong tradition of coffee. How could they call that coffee was beyond his comprehension. He bought five three-chocolate cookies and a red-velvet cheesecake muffin. He also stopped by the library to borrow a couple of books for his assignment.

''Where were you?'' Sheryl asked when he saw him entering.

''Library.'' He replied, lifting the book so his cousin could see. He realised almost everyone was sitting in the common room, entertaining themselves with whatever they could do or working, like Cross and Maitora. It took him another minute to realise why everyone was so silent: Neah was playing an old song and Allen singing softly with him. His eyes scanned the room and he found a certain tanned Noah missing.

Without saying another word, he handed the muffin to his little sister, who beamed and kissed him on the cheek, and then went upstairs straight to the music room and opened the door. When Allen turned around and saw him his voice trailed off before finally stopping, and when he did, so did Neah before turning around too. Last one to look behind him was Tyki, who said nothing and went back to reading.

''I bought you cookies.'' The albino simply said with no greeting, showing Allen the slightly crumbled paper bag. He had learned a while ago that the best way to get Allen to listen to you, especially after an argument, was to offer him food.

''Ok.'' He stood up and whispered something to Neah's ear in their clan's tongue, to which the older only nodded and kissed his cheek. Allen followed him to his bedroom, sitting on the younger's bed and extending his hand to get his cookies. ''So, why did you get so mad at me the other day? It was so unlike you to _punch_ me.''

Ouch. Straight to the point. He never bothered to make small chat before boarding a subject. ''I don't know.'' He simply said, sitting next to him.

''Bullshit.'' Marian told him, narrowing his eyes. ''If you have the nerve to lie to my face again like that, I'll shove my fist down your throat.'' Kamelot swallowed with a strange feeling of fear settling on his stomach: the reds were known for making their threats come true, after all. ''Well?''

He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. He sat there, in silence and staring at the one he considered his best friend, who was looking right back at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised and stern eyes. ''Well? You are the one who wanted to talk, right?''

''I know. I'm thinking.'' He simply said. ''Look I... I _know_ what I got angry about, what I'm not so sure about is how you'll react to it. I shouldn't have hit you but I...'' He locked their gaze before continuing, deciding to just go straight to the point instead of beating around the subject. ''I like you. A lot. More than a friend, if you know what I mean. And I know you do.'' He finished, his eyes still locked to Allen's, but now they held nervousness in them.

''So you were just jealous?'' He laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. Wisely went silent and blushing, looking away. ''I can't believe this! You were jealous of BaKanda? That's so funny!'' And he fell back into his fit of laughter.

''That'd be enough, don't you think?'' He shoved him right on the floor, the laughter turning to giggles and those finally dying off, a smile the only thing left of it. He stood up and hauled the younger up, sneaking his arms around his waist. ''Al?''

''Shh...'' He shushed him, smirking. ''You know, for being someone who can read minds, you can be really thick, did you know that?''

''What?''

Allen chuckled before cupping his face and licked his lips. ''Seriously, have you really not realised that I _never_ flirt with anyone?''

''You flirt with me with me all the time.'' Wisely deadpanned, confused at that. Half of their conversations were spent in flirting with one another.

''Exactly. I only flirt with _you_.'' He didn't give him time to process what he had just been told before kissing him on the lips.

Wisely was shocked at that but was quick to recover, his arms going up to wrap around the other's neck. He gasped softly when Allen pulled him against his chest, and the elder didn't waste time to stick his tongue in his mouth and ravish him.

''Hm!'' He moaned softly against him and tightened his hold around his neck. They kept kissing until Wisely had to break their lip-lock to take a deep breath. ''That...'' He trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say, for once.

''I know.'' The elder replied, licking his chin playfully.

Wisely didn't say anything, he just stayed there, in Allen's arms and moved to rest his forehead in his shoulder. That had been his first kiss. Yeah, sort of lame to have never been kissed when he was almost 20 but he would like to know someone who had had a first kiss as steamy as his.

''You do know that with BaKanda it was never about love, right?'' The redhead suddenly questioned him.

''It was not?'' He was surprised now: he had been convinced it had been, in the end, Kanda did seem to like him when they were together, even if he threatened to murder him every two or five minutes.

''Nah. He was a bitch, always complaining about everything. Ugh, it drove me crazy, but he was an easy, free fuck.'' He shrugged. ''And now that this is settled, how about we go downstairs? I'm starving!'' He had eaten the cookies already just after they fell on his hands, but of course, five cookies wouldn't satisfy his stomach at all.

''You always are.'' They were already by the door when he grabbed him by his left arm. ''Wait. Are we going to tell them?''

''Do you want to?'' He turned around and was looking at him intently. ''I mean, I don't particularly care if they know or not. Neah and Cross will know right away, though.''

''I would like to wait for the time being. God knows how Sheryl and Tyki can be.'' He grumbled. ''And... What are we, exactly?''

''Dating? I know we like each other and all but I really want to take you on a date sometime before we tell them.''

Wisely chuckled and took his hand. ''I hope you'll let me take you on a date, too.'' His eyes grew when he saw Marian's reaction. ''Are you... Are you blushing? Oh my! You are!'' He was the one laughing now. It was weird to see him like that, but it didn't exactly make him feel better.

''Shut up.''

''Hell no. Ah, you don't like it when someone laughs at you, huh?'' He walked up to him and smirked. ''So, want to tell me why you, of all people, are blushing at the prospect of being taken to a date?''

Allen scratched his arm, were the scar was, a gesture he usually did when he was embarrassed. Not that it happened on a daily basis, as a matter of fact, the albino was sure he had never witnessed him being embarrassed.

''I've never been taken to one.'' Allen confessed. ''I'm always the one doing the taking.''

''Well, I'll make sure to break that tradition of yours.'' He kissed his cheek. ''Now, weren't you hungry?''

''Yeah. Let's go.''

When they got downstairs everyone there turned to look at them but said nothing when they saw them joking around like always.

* * *

It was late at night when Sheryl went to their room, smiling when his boyfriend turned around to see him, tearing his eyes away from his phone.

''Are we ok?'' He asked, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend who shuffled closer to peck him on the lips.

''Yeah. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just... I don't like talking about this. B-but I did talk with my brother. It's not that like we had never talked about it, because we have, but it's something that I don't want you to know. Not yet.''

''Ok. I understand that. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you.'' He craddled his head and kissed the side of his head.

''It's fine. You like to push me around sometimes.'' He grinned before going back to his book on thermodynamics.

''So, what did you three do today?'' He asked him as he started stripping to get in his pyjamas. He didn't want to think about how much damage they could do all alone in the house.

''Nothing much. We trained a bit, Neah went downtown to buy groceries and Allen spent half the afternoon composing.'' He told him.

''Any bruises I should know about?'' He got into bed next to him and lay down, a small hand flying to his dark hair, stroking gently.

''No, don't worry. We practised magic, today, not hand-to-hand combat.'' He told him and left the book on his nightstand. ''What about your day?''

''Nothing much, really. Most interesting thing was watching Wisely trying not to blow the samurai's head. Seriously, the twins had to pull him out once.''

''Wow.'' It was easy to picture his brother or Neah like that, he had _seen_ them like that more than once. Wisely? Not so much.

''But you saw them this evening. Do you think they made up? '' He asked as he too laid down next to his lover.

''Oh, they definitely made up.'' He grinned mysteriously and mischievously.

''What does that even mean?''

''Sorry, can't tell.'' He kissed his nose and settled on his chest. ''Sheryl?''

''Hm?''

''Tomorrow you don't have classes on the afternoon, right?'' The elder shook his head. ''Al and Neah said they'd be going to the Uni to practise on the piano and the others would be at class... How about we use it as an us-time?''

''Hmm...I like the sound of that.'' He chuckled and kissed him, nipping his lips before settling down once more and stroking the red hair softly. ''Love you dear.''

''Hm-mh. Same here.'' Cross voice came out sleepy, and it was soon after that his breathing evened out.

=p=

Wisely entered Allen's room, already clad in his pyjamas and got into the bed, on his side, and waited for the ginger to join him. He was nowhere to be seen in the room, so that probably meant he was in the kitchen eating something or talking with Neah. Or both.

He was already dozing off when he felt the bed dip next to him and a hand scratch him behind the ear. ''Where were you?''

''Out.'' He smiled and stood up to change his clothes for his night ones.

''Hm... Hurry up, it's cold in here.'' The albino said and rolled over to see him strip.

''Anything for my boyfriend, I guess.'' Allen replied as he crawled under the blankets and sighed before he too rolled and rested his forehead against Wisely's and kissed him on the lips.

''Boyfriend, hm? I don't think I have ever heard you use that word before.'' He teased as he moved closer and threw and arm around his waist.

''That's because I never had anyone to call that before.'' He replied and smiled, a hand trailing over grey skin. Kamelot said nothing, but the assassin could see and feel the faint blush tainting his cheeks. ''Good night, Wise.''

''Good night.''

The oldest of the two smiled in the dark, his good eye trailing over Wisely's face. He was so cute when sleeping. It was like all of his usual devilishness vanished when he was sleeping.

If he was true with himself, he didn't think he could get any more luck. He had never been one to fall in love, hell, for all he knew his reputation was worse than Cross, and that was saying something. He remembered the first time he had seen the albino.

 **-** **FLASHBACK.** **-**

He, Neah and Sheryl had already been in the Uni for one year when Tyki, Maitora, Fiidora and Cross entered, and while the Noah did hold his curiosity, it wasn't until a few months later that he first saw Wisely, waiting for his cousins outside the campus, looking as bored as ever, playing at some dumb game at his phone, and when the two elder Kamelot went to his side, he only looked up before going back to his phone as he started to walk beside them. His eyes followed the white mob of hair down the street until it disappeared inside a car.

''Wisely Kamelot, the 5th disciple. His cousins are the two Kamelots.'' A voice said next to him as a file was passed to him. ''I think it's the first time I have seen you like this, Marian.''

''Seen me like what, Link?'' He turned around to look at the blond male. Talk about gorgeous. Too bad the German was already smitten with his childhood and best friend.

''As if you were actually considering him to be something more than just a one night stand.'' He just threw him a _very_ sceptical look with a snort before he turned around, ready to jump from the terrace to the floor, where his brother was waiting for him. ''I'll leave it to you to inform your brother. And I think your cousin was looking for you.''

That brought the -at the time- albino to a halt. ''Why do you... How do you know everything that happens around me and about me?''

''That's why they sent me here, Marian. To keep an eye on you _and_ your family.''

''It's always good to know Central worries so much about me.'' He grinned, placing a hand over his heart as if he were moved, before he jumped. ''Shall we go? I heard there is a certain someone that wants to see us.'' He told his brother. ''And here you have the file.''

''File? On who?''

''The Noah Sheryl and Tyki left with.''

''Other wise known as the Noah you were basically eye fucking?'' He glared at his younger brother, but he was so used to it he didn't even arch an eyebrow. ''Let's go find Neah.''

 **-END FLASHBACK.** **-**

He sighed and cuddled his _boyfriend_ closer to him, resting his chin on the top of his white hair. It took forever to actually accept he was in love with Wisely. Actually, it took Neah and Cross to pull him aside and basically scream it at him. Which, was also basically what they had done with Cross.

But things were so different between him and his brother. True, they both were known for being man-sluts in almost every city they had ever visited (Neah wasn't far behind, but he did not go on as many mission as them), but so was Sheryl.

However, Wisely was not. Everyone in the house knew that he had never had a boyfriend nor a girlfriend, he was pure, sexually speaking. And the main reason he did not make any move on him was because, just as he had told the Earl, he knew Wisely deserved better than him, but that did not stop him from confessing him when the albino did.

He sighed, he just hoped he wouldn't ruin it just like he knew both his relatives thought he would. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. And facing the Earl was something he wanted to avoid too, he could be an assassin, one of the best, but the Earl was not a light a matter.

He pulled the blanket tighter around the albino and drifted of to sleep, too.

* * *

Tyki was almost in his room when he saw that the piano room had the lights on and, instead of going to sleep, he decided to go see whom of the two eldest in the house was in there. Or if it was both.

''Are you not going to sleep?'' He asked as he closed the door behind him.

''And you?'' Neah turned around, smiling as he told him to sit on the sofa with a sharp move of his head.

''I was. But I saw the light.'' The youngest answered as he took a seat. ''The song you were playing... Is it Allen's new piece?''

''This? No, no. He made this... About six or seven years ago.'' He turned around to face his unexpected late night visitor. ''Did you know he used to sing in the choir?''

''I think I heard something about it. I can't picture him, though.''

''He wasn't always like that, he used to laugh a lot when we were kids, but things got twisted with his parents and he became very sceptical of everyone except me, my parents and Cross. He wouldn't believe anyone and wouldn't obey at anyone but his grandfather and the Master.'' Neah sighed, remembering those hated years in their childhood. ''He was the lead singer, too.''

''Did you play the piano, then?''

''Ah no. It was an a cappella choir. I was in the Clan's Orchestra.'' He told him. ''What about you? What did you do before you came here?''

''Oh. I just went to school played football with the other kids. I took Portuguese Traditional Cooking classes, too.''

''You know how to cook?'' He was greatly surprised now: he had never pegged him to be one to like cooking of all things.

''Ah, mom was always working, dad disappeared after I was born and Sheryl was busy making sure I would have an easy life, he did everything for me, so I decided that I could at least cook for him, so I enrolled at a cooking school at age 6. And then, we moved here, nothing much.''

''That's so sweet of you.'' He sat down next to him and sighed as he let his body slump down. ''So, what happened?''

''Hm?'' He blinked as he looked at Campbell, confused. ''Happened with what?

''You talk as if you were really close yet in here something it seems you _despise_ him. I mean, it obvious to anyone you love him, but then you go say something that hurts him.''

''You do that with the Marians all the time. Especially with Allen.''

''Yeah, but we always apologise. I've never seen you do so.'' He was not judging him, he really wasn't, but the last thing he wanted was for the brothers to hurt, and he knew that every time Tyki pushed Sheryl away, the elder hurt at the rejection.

Tyki looked down, torn between feeling mad at the person he liked or being ashamed for doing that to his brother. But he had his reasons, he really did. ''Can we talk about it when I feel ready?'' He mumbled, his hands twitching.

''Of course. I've told you before Tyki: I'm here for you. You need something, you can ask me. You want to talk, just come and I'll listen. If you need advise and I can give it to you, I will.'' He told him softly and then cupped his face with his right hand. ''Understood?''

''Yeah.'' His voice cracked, but he didn't care. ''Thank you.''

''There is nothing to thank. Let's go to sleep, I'm crushed and you seem to need to think a few things over.'' He stood up in one swift move and, just before Mikk could mimic him, he kissed him on the forehead. ''You are not a bad person nor a bad brother, but you really need to take other people's feelings into consideration, especially Sheryl's, alright?'' The Southerner nodded and sniffed a bit.

He was not one to get emotional like that, the last time he remembered crying had been when he fought with his brother. ''I... I said I hated him.'' He blurted out, making Neah stop his way to the door. He said nothing, he just undid his steps and hugged him, running a soothing hand over his head. Tyki didn't elaborate and he did not pressure him.

''Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?''

''E-eh?'' The second cheater in the house looked up at him.

''I don't want you to sleep alone tonight, that's all.'' He smiled at him before he hauled him on his feet. ''Do you not want to?''

''No. I mean yes. Uh... I would like that.'' He replied sheepishly.

They walked in silence to their rooms, Tyki stopping at his to put on his pyjama. When he got there, Neah was fluffing both pillows. ''Get in.''

He obeyed and slide into the unused side of the bed, he stared at the ceiling. ''Neah?'' He called after a few minutes.

''Yes?''

''Thank you for doing this.''

''Stop thanking me already, I've told you this before: there is nothing to thank me for. Now, sleep or you'll be late tomorrow for your classes.''

''Yes, mom.'' He was feeling lighter now that he told something about his past to someone.

''Call me that again and you won't be fighting for the next month.'' Came the light threat. ''Good night.'' Mikk felt him roll, but instead of rolling as to the edge of the bed as he had thought he had done, Neah had moved closer to him. They weren't touching, but they could feel the other's body heat.

''Good night.''

After that, it wasn't long until they both were sleeping peacefully.

And the house, finally met silence.

* * *

 **I know it's unforgivable for me to disappear for this long without saying a word, but I'm crazy busy with homework and I'll probably disappear again for the next weeks... even months. But fear not, I still have you all in my mind and I am not forgetting none of my stories, I swear, so as soon as I have time and my inspiration is back to me, I'll get my hands on the keyboard to write as much as I can.**

 **Thank you all for your understanding.**

 **Please review and comment and everything and I will answer you.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yes! Finally! It only took me about a month (I think?) to write this down! I hope you'll like it, sorry for mistakes, it's late here but I just wanted to share it with you guys!**

* * *

''Morning babe.'' Allen said from the bathroom when he heard Wisely getting out of bed and grumbling under his breath. ''Did you sleep well?''

''When have I ever not slept well with you next to me?'' He said as he walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. ''Good morning to you too.'' He snaked his arms around the other's midsection and yawned against his naked shoulder.

''Shouldn't you be in the shower? You are going to be late.'' The assassin half-scolded him.

''Hm... You could have waited for me.'' The albino grinned as he untangled himself from around the elder.

''Then you would be even later. So shut it and hurry up, I don't want to hear Neah whining about you being late again.''

''I do NOT whine, Marian!'' Came from the other side of the house.

''Yes you do!'' Came the reply, but it also came from the other side of the house.

''Shut up, Cross.''

Wisely snickered as he went to his room to shower and get dressed, hearing Neah and Cross bicker on the other side of the manor.

* * *

When Tyki woke up, he found himself curled into a ball and as closer to Neah as he could be without touching him. Or so he thought, because when he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed he had an arm wrapped around his waist.

He smiled. So Neah really cared fr him, genuinely did, it was not just some act he thought he had to do because of his position, he actually did.

''Mm... Good morning.'' He looked up and blushed at the fact of being caught staring.

''Morning.'' He replied as he pulled away a bit, just enough to look at him in the face.

''Did you sleep well?'' He nodded and Campbell smiled as he retreated his hand.

''Wonderful.'' Mikk replied, but did not move from his position. ''I...''

''Do _not_ thank me again for something I did more than willingly, ok?'' Tyki nodded and purred softly when fingers combed his hair and scratched his head.

''Ok.'' Neah smiled sweetly at his junior's behaviour: who knew he could be that sweet, he should have paid more attention to him. ''Hey Neah, what are you going t...''

''I do NOT whine, Marian!'' He jumped on the bed at the shouting.

''Yes you do!''

''Shut up, Cross!'' Tyki couldn't help but snicker at their childish behaviour; they could rile each other up so easily and so quickly! ''Having fun?''

''Yeah.'' He sat up and tussled his hair. ''I'll go shower to make sure you don't whine.'' He winked at him and then phased through the pillow thrown his way.

* * *

When they finally reunited downstairs Allen and Cross were deep in some discussion about their clan as Wisely listened closely and Neah tried to make the twins understand that they better started to put an effort on their classes or the Earl would not be pleased.

''What are you three going to do today?'' Fiidora asked them, swiftly interrupting the brothers banter, that had now degraded to something about raspberries and cherries.

''I have to work on a new composition.''

''I'll practice on the piano. We'll go to the Uni to practice there around 4pm or so.'' The elder redhead nodded at that.

''Work on Tim and finish my essay.'' Cross simply said before turning over to Maitora to talk with him about the Tim, the new golem prototype.

And suddenly, a sharp knock on the wooden door brought silence to the table.

''He's here.'' Allen suddenly said and Wisely turned to look at him, unimpressed.

'' _The Lord of the Rings_? Seriously?''

''What? No! It's _The Hobbit_.'' The albino chuckled and patted his hand before stealing a quarter of an apple at the same time Maashima opened the door and three males and one female came in, vowing in front of them and three looking from the side of their eyes to the two non-Noah in the room, who seemed unimpressed.

''We fulfilled our missions.'' A blue haired male announced. ''Why are the humans still there?'' He asked Neah.

''The _humans_ , as you like to call us, can kill before you can even blink, Madarao.'' Allen said, his eyes uncharacteristically cold and hard. ''Besides, you wouldn't want anything to happen to a certain blond we both know, now would you?'' The half-Akuma didn't reply, he just looked away. ''See? I knew we would understand each other.'' At that he stood up and looked at his baby brother. ''Cross, let's go.'' As kissed Wisely's cheek and muttered something to him, making the albino nod in return, flashing him a small smile. ''Campbell, I'll see you later.'' He started t go outside, bumping shoulders with the bluehaired one, Cross right after him. ''It's good to see you, Alma.''

''I'll come find you in a bit, we can spar.'' He grinned at them and Allen nodded.

''B-but Alma...!'' The only girl in the group whimpered: why would someone like Alma spend time with the humans?

''Silence.'' Neah said and every stopped talking and the twins even sat upright. ''Report. And Madarao, we are going to have a talk.''

''What? Why?'' He looked up, angry and startled. To have the Earl's second tell you that, it was never a good thing.

''I said _report_.'' The half-Akumas gulped at the same time, while Alma only grinned.

''I finished mine. Everyone is dead, the Earl made new Akumas out of them and I found what you wanted.'' He gave him a thin folder and grinned. ''Now, may I leave?'' Alma, the only human to become an Akuma by himself with no direct intervention of the Earl, sometimes seemed innocent and childish especially if he was with the twins, but when a mission was trusted upon him, he would become a mass-murderer with no mercy. He was one of the few people to be able to fight with Allen, and even if he couldn't even dream of killing him, he could make the redhead at least break a sweat.

''Yeah, you can. Just try to not destroy the gardens this time.''

''Will do.'' He grinned again as he opened the door and disappeared from their sight.

''Now, you three.'' His eyes turned to the leader of the small squad. ''Start. Talking.'' He was uncharacteristically cold, because just like his cousins, even if they weren't happiness in a bottle, they were never this cold or this indifferent towards anybody, not even to their marks.

''We finished our mission. No witnesses alive.'' Madarao said, not looking at his second master in the eyes, not _daring_ to. ''We also recovered the two innocences The Earl asked for.''

''Hand them in.'' He extended his hand to them and Tokusa did so, dropping the two crystal-like objects on his palm. ''Now, you two, scammer.'' And they did as told, disappearing into thin air and leaving their leader alone. ''You guys too, please.'' All the Noah had risen to their feed diligently and we starting to head to the door when he stopped them again. ''Wait. Tyki, Sheryl and Wisely, please stay behind, I think you might have something you want to say to Madarao.''

They looked at each other and went back to their seats, the rest leaving them alone and heading to the University, classes were going to start soon anyway.

''Now, Madarao, do you have any idea on who the two redhead's that live here with us, are?'' Neah asked.

''No, sir. I just know that they are humans and they should not be living in this house.'' He replied, arrogantly. ''And that they are so full of themselves.''

''You poor kid.'' Sheryl said with a condesending tone, as if he was really speaking to a kid. ''The short one is my boyfriend, you know? And the other one, my brother-in-law.'' His face changed dramatically at that: how was he supposed to have known that?

''You see Madarao, there's a clan, one that has always worked with us, with you, it's called the Red Clan because all the members of it have reddish hair and reddish eyes, but it's full name is _The Clan of the Red Assassins_ , I guess you know what I'm saying, right? They really could kill you with pretty much a snap from their fingers.'' The half-Akuma nodded, cold sweat pooling on his neck.

''And because I'm feeling gracious today, I'm going to give you a quick lesson on the Red Clan.'' Campbell announced and at that, the other three Noah turned to look at him: that was a first. ''Although the origins of it are a tad bit blurry, it is said that after The Flood, the Noah clan was not the only one to emerge, in another part of the world another kind of super-humans were born: they all had red eyes, red hair and an incredible thirst for blood. _Human_ blood. So they specialised in two things: killing and magic. Long story short: the Noah clan and the Red became allies a few centuries back, even a millennia, and then, they suddenly disappeared from the map, only doing missions for humans and not coming in contact with the Earl. That changed a coupe of years back when they joined the Exorcist.''

''They what?'' He looked up, surprised, but quickly diverted his eyes back to the floor.

''Yeah, apparently Allen and Cross had a mission to be in their lines and get something, I don't know what. The thing is a few months... maybe a year, I don't know, I'm terrible with this. Wisely, how long has it been?''

''Nine months.'' Leave it to him to remember the exact day he officially met Allen.

''Right. So nine months back, they joined us, and since then they have lived here and have been respected by everyone in this house and treated as if they were just another member of the clan. Do you know why? Because they know that if they so much as piss one of them off, they'll probably wake up dead, the Red Clan will withdraw any help from the Noah and most importantly, Noah don't stand a chance against the most powerful assassin clan around the globe.''

''So you trust them, sir?'' Tyki couldn't refrain but snicker at that comment. ''What?''

Neah rose, a devilish smirk playing on his lips dangerously. ''I am their cousin and a member of the Red Clan. Allen here, is the boss of the Western Europe division, and there are only three people above him. And if I'm not wrong, which I usually am not, sooner than later he will be the head of the European division as Cross takes his place.'' He stood up and grabbed a fistful of blue hair. ''Now, listen here and listen good: They are my family, by blood. And those three here they like them a lot. Sheryl loves Cross more than anything, I'd never seen Wisely this happy before Allen came over, and Tyki... Well, he just likes to have someone to hang out with, so believe me when I say that if I hear you badmouthing them I'll send them'' he pointed at his clan members on his back'' to kill you, and the Earl will never do anything about, he won't even ask because you don't matter, not to him, not to me and _definitely_ not to them. So, what are you going to be doing from now on?''

''I'm going to respect them more.''

''Wrong answer.'' Wisely said, surprising everyone, he wasn't really one to sound so sure of himself and even interrupt Neah on such serious matter. ''You are going to respect them as much as you respect Neah. I don't think you got it, but what he meant with that really long story, is that they are _his_ equals, not _yours_.'' That left his elders speechless: to see him to be so aggressive towards someone over something or somebody, was just impressive and the greatest prove they had on how Allen changed him for the best. ''And now, I have test to attend to.'' And with that, he just strolled out of the room.

''That was a new.'' Sheryl said, grinning. ''Anyway, I'm going to be taking my leave too.'' And so, he left too on the search of his boyfriend to get a goodbye kiss.

''Well, I guess that's my queue.'' Tyki said as he stood up and walked up to Neah. ''I'll see you later?'' He started as a confirmation, but ended up as a question, not knowing if he was stepping over a boundary of some kind.

''Of course. Just come to the faculty's piano room.''

''Ok.'' And with that, he finished their conversation with a kiss on his cheek. ''Thank...''

''Go. Don't finish that sentence.'' He shooed him out with soft eyes. ''And you, get out of my sight.''

And with that, he was alone.

* * *

''You ok Campbell?'' He looked up and saw his cousin whipping his brow.

''Yeah. But you need a shower.'' He said tauntingly, even if he really didn't need one.

''Oh, shut up.'' He lay down on the same sofa and put his head on the Noah's lap. ''So, how much did I let your tongue run?''

''I didn't tell him anything crucial, don't worry.'' His hand was now running through the gorgeous red locks. ''I just told him the truth and what would happen if he didn't start treating you both with the respect you deserve.'' The door opened and Cross came too, book in hand as he dropped on the armrest of the sofa and leaned against Neah, who wrapped an arm around his waist. ''Where's Alma?''

''He said he was going to rest at the Akuma's dorms.'' Cross replied as he flipped the book open again, his head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

They did nothing especial that day, they just stayed on the couch, changing positions from time to time, but right after lunch Allen and Neah left to the Uni, Sheryl opened the door. ''Hey dear.'' he found him lying on the sofa, book over his face. ''What are you doing like this?'' He removed the book and kissed him on the lips. ''Did you have lunch?''

''Just finished.'' Marian replied as he stood up. ''You?''

''Not yet, I came back straight form the Uni.'' They sat down at the table and a low class Akuma came in with the menu from the day and served to the Southerner. ''So, what did you do today? Did you train?''

''No. We did nothing. We just stayed on the sofa, Al was composing something, Neah was studying Music History and I had to read a book on thermodynamics for my essay.'' He sat down on his lap, smirking. ''You?''

''Nothing much, really. History of Politics was good, today. And we had a conference about why Hitler was so good at delivering speeches. Did you know that he is considered to be one of the best speakers in the world? Ironic, huh?''

''I think they taught us something about this in the clan, but I never put to much attention in History lessons, that was Al and Neah's field.'' He replied as he started to trail kisses on his neck.

''You do know I'm having lunch, right dear?''

''Of course, what about it?'' He straddled him now and started to bite. ''It's not the first we've done this? Or have you forgotten about that time I gave a blow job under the table?'' Oh, he had not forgotten about that: Cross had the balls to bow him with his over-protectives relatives in the same fucking room they were in.

''I still don't know how I got away with that...''

''Hm, because I told him I intended to do that to you one day, so they just picked up on it.'' Cross told him, smirking deviously.

''Picked up? How?'' He had been acting normal, not even a pant slipping from his lips.

''Smell. All the members of the red clan have super enhanced vision, taste and smell. We also have a really good hearing, but those are our best.''

''That's why you were sniffing the air that day.''

''Exactly.'' He grinned. ''You see, Neah has the best ears out of all of us, Allen has the best vision and I have the best perceptive sense, but that doesn't mean theirs are bad, because they are not. And because we are from the main branch, we were required to have the best noses out of everyone, but because Al eats so much, his is a bit better, same with taste. So they always know when we are having sex. Or had. And probably will have.''

''This is _not_ something I wanted to know, dear.'' He kissed him on the lips, but more to shut him up than anything else, seriously, why would his lover think he'd want to know that his brother-in-law and whatever Neah was of him were aware of them having sex.

''Mh...'' He was grinding softly against him now, not enough to turn him on completely, but enough to tease him. ''Will hurry up and finish your food?''

''I'd be far more easier if you weren't right in front of me, Cross.'' He said before he took another piece of fish and put it in his mouth. ''If you'd stay still for a moment, maybe I could finish faster and I'd fuck you sooner.''

''I'll behave, then.'' Marian said kissing his cheek and slipping from his lap and onto the floor and flopping on the sofa again, picking up the book once more.

And roughly fifteen minutes later, Sheryl was tilting his lover's head back to kiss hungrily. ''Shall we?''

''Do you even have to ask?'' He grinned and moved upstairs, almost blending with the shadows, the Portuguese hot on his trail. That was one of the rules Neah imposed on them when they told everyone they were together: sex was restricted to their bedrooms and bathrooms, and only there.

They fell on the bed in a mess of limbs and half torn clothing, hands eager to undo buttons, straps and knots. ''You really need to stop wearing those pants, dear.''

''Why? You like them and we both know it.'' He locked his legs around his waist and turned the table around, leaving him on top. ''Did you say they made my ass stand out?''

''They do, but they are a pain when I'm trying to take them off.'' He didn't try to get back his position because he knew Cross enjoyed being the dominant one for a while when he was bottoming.

The youngest of the two smirked and dived to lap at his stigmata, loving the way he shivered and squirmed: those worked like a charm every single time. He moved down to his lips and as he kissed him he finally took his shirt, leaving grey skin for him to taste and feast.

He mapped him with his tongue, lips and teeth, smirking inwardly when he sucked on a nipple and a ragged pant came out. Sheryl was never to _moan_ unless he was fucking him into the mattress, but before that, he wouldn't make a sound. It used to irritate him to no end, but he got used to it and took it as a personal challenge to make him moan.

Not that he had succeeded yet.

As he suckled on his left nipple, he started to tug the annoying pants out of the way, groaning when they wouldn't move from his thighs. ''Little help, please?'' He looked up and Kamelot smirked before lifting his hips. ''Thank y... Ah!?'' He moaned and looked down at his boyfriend, who was just in the same position he was before, the only difference was the almost invisible threads coming out of his fingers. ''Seriously?''

''What?'' Sheryl grinned as he moved his fingers, making his boyfriend's hips grind against his thigh. ''Don't you like it when you are so defenceless in front of me?'' He questioned and watched how the sweet face reddened.

''I can't believe you right now.'' Cross groaned, his hands planted on firm abs and smooth grey skin.

''You were the one to say we should spice our love life, dear.'' He was grinning sadistically now, that smile that made his stomach turn and flip... and not in a bad way.

''I didn't mean that... Nh!'' He grumbled and then groaned when he felt his own body move (dragging, more likely) down his boyfriend legs, his strained erection jumping at the friction. And then he realised he was now in the opposite position than Kamelot. ''69?''

''Mh-hm. It's been quite a long time since we did it.'' He shimmed out of his remaining his clothing, Cross doing the same much faster, and before the oldest had even time to lay down again, he was already licking him in a slow and tortuous manner, tonguing the slit.

But his revenge didn't last long when his lover took a hold of his cock and sucked the head, pressing his tongue on the underside. The redhead groaned before swallowing him whole: his brother wasn't the only one in the family with no gag reflex at all in the family.

Sheryl smirked at the challenge and so he moved from his cock to his ass, lapping at his entrance with no mercy as his fingers hostel over his balls.

And Marian tried hard to concentrate at the task at hand and he succeeded... for a few minutes, because it wasn't long until he was grinding against the other's mouth in an intent to get it to go deeper inside him and moaning against the mattress.

There was no denying it: maybe he was a god of sex among humans, but his boyfriend wasn't the disciple of Desire for nothing, he knew when, how and what to do to drive him crazy in need. At the beginning he had even thought he would drown in all the things he felt towards him: pleasure, lust, love, need and desire, above all.

''Just... fuck me already, you asshole.'' He groaned, looking at him with clouded eyes in pleasure.

''Hm. Of course. When I finish eating.'' He simply replied before going to his previous doing, but now it was even more intense as he was licking his insides, his threads spreading his cheeks wider as his hands held his quivering thighs slightly up in the air.

''Oh shit...'' He could feel the tongue inside him, licking him up so good it was impossible for him not to cry out. ''Ngh! More...'' He moaned when he felt a pointy teeth graze against his entrance.

There was one thing that really could Sheryl off during sex, the one thing he would probably never admit at Cross, more in fear of his brother-in-law knowing that seeing as there seemed to be zero secrets and what they did in the bathroom between the red brothers and probably Neah went it came down to what they did in the bedroom, and that one thing was his lovers moaning. It was just so sexy and hot to hear the usually highly sarcastic and rude Cross Marian beg and moan for his cock with no shame at all. That was one of the reason as to why he would usually try and keep his own sounds at a minimum: so he could hear him better.

He couldn't take it no more. The Noah bastard just kept lapping him offering him no real relief... And he knew Sheryl was aware of that, so he decided to screw it all and jack himself off. Besides, he knew how much that turned him on.

He broke the threads with a spell, crawled away and sat down at the other side of the bed, breathing ragged and laborious, and he knew his face was red and sweaty, his eyes full of lust and lips red and puffed from the previous kissing and his bitting them to try and quiet himself down a bit. Not that it worked too well.

''What are doing now, dear?'' He sat up and stared at him, an eyebrow cocked.

''You won't bring me to the end, so I've decided to torture you a bit.'' And with that said, he put three fingers in his mouth and lubed them up, his tongue swirling in between and peeking out here and now. After his hand was practically dripping in saliva he brought it down his chest, his nails scratching his left nipple causing himself to moan softly. ''Oh fuck.'' He slipped a finger inside and sighed... Finally something inside of him!

And as he fingered himself, he started loosely pump his cock, moaning softly and letting his head fall against the post of the bed. ''Mmh... You liking the show, babe?'' He drawled as his eyed his lover, who was fondling himself.

''A lot. However, I would like it better if you stopped teasing and got on me, though.''

''I bet you would.'' He didn't move, instead, he inserted another finger in and crooked them, his whole body jolting at the feeling. ''Oh fuck.'' He kept pressing there, stroking it. He was so far away right now, not really aware of his surroundings, his own pleasure the only thing he really cared about at the moment. ''Sheryl!?'' His eyes snapped open and he looked down to his boyfriend sucking him off. He tried to get his fingers off, just to have a hand not allowing him to. ''Ah... Shit... I'm going to come...'' Kamelot hummed in agreement as he sucked harder. ''Ngh!''

He drank everything greedily, licking him clean. ''Been such a long time since I last ate you.'' He said before kissing him, softer than before and scratched his nape. ''You ok?''

''Fuck yeah.'' He took his fingers out and muttered a spell to clean them before he threaded them in the long, dark gorgeous mane of his Portuguese. ''You?''

''I'm fine.'' He kissed the side of his neck before grabbing him by the ass and hoisting him up so he would be sitting on his lap. ''It's been a long time since you last fingered yourself.''

''I know. I don't remember being it _that_ intensive. But I still prefer when _you_ do it.'' He moved his head to give him more space. ''Hm...''

''I would have if you had let me.''

''No, you would have kept teasing me.'' He licked his lips and started jutting against him, loving how golden eyes turned darker. ''But because today I'm feeling gracious, I'll ride you as you wanted.''

''That's awesome news.'' His hands were now on his ass, pressing him closer so he could kiss him again and help him grind at the same time.

The redhead raised his hands and tangled them on the dark locks before moving to the stigmata to lick them, smiling at the shudders. ''Get in me, c'mon.'' He murmured.

''Are you sure?'' He asked: Cross had come just a few minutes before and it could hurt if he overdid it.

''Mh-hm. I'm not a china doll, Sheryl.'' He looked up through his bangs and he almost looked innocent.

''But you look like one.'' The Noah kissed him on the nose before hoisting him up enough to get in him, a low, solitary groan escaping his lips. ''You feel so good!''

''When have I ever not?'' He grinned and started to move.

He felt it inside him, stabbing him in the prostate every single time since the first thrust. He knew his hands were raking against ash-coloured skin, but he was also very aware that Sheryl enjoyed pain, so no problem there. He felt lips pressed against his shoulder, not kissing, just there. At the beginning he found it weird, but then he realised Sheryl did that to stay in control and not lash out at him, freeing his inner Noah. It was not like he could kill him whatsoever, but the Portuguese would never forgive himself if he ever hurt him, even if he wasn't himself. He brought a hand to his nape and scratched there, just to let him know he was there.

Sheryl heard him moaning, choking on cry after cry and he couldn't be anymore proud of himself for bringing the infamous Cross Marian to such a state. However, what he liked the most about this, was not the fact that his boyfriend was pretty much crying out for and form his cock, but that he was the only one to ever see him act like this.

''Sheryl!'' He came. Just from his lover inside him and pressure and friction of their stomach on his cock. He kept bouncing on him, his nerves on an overdrive that was sending him into a frenzy and he just stilled when fingers pressed on his hips so tightly he was going to have bruises forming on the next few hours and when hot ropes cum filled him. ''Holy... fuck.'' The Southerner let out an airy laugh, peppering kisses on his jaw and shoulder.

''Are you alright, dear?''

''Yeah.'' He pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, before dropping on the mattress. ''Lie down.'' It had been a surprise to learn that Cross was the cuddly type after sex, he would generally let Sheryl hold him, no matter what shape was he in.

''Should I clean you?'' He settled down next to him, kissing his forehead.

''Nah, I want to take a bath with Al later on.'' He mumbled and then squirmed into his arms.

Kamelot hummed in agreement: at the beginning he took it personally whenever his boyfriend turned down an opportunity to shower or bath together in favour of doing the same with Allen, but soon after he learnt what it meant in their clan, so he just let it go.

''Sleep tight.''

Cross only grumbled in response.

* * *

When Tyki finally managed to find the practise room the cousins where in, he was not surprised to see Wisely there, reading. Allen was sitting on a chair next to Neah and were discussing something, as usual.

Everyone turned to look at him and he stood there, awkwardly, for a few seconds.

''You came.'' Neah simply said, smiling softly.

''You told me to come.'' He replied, before hitting his cousin's leg out of the sofa so he could sit down too, only to have the albino put them over his lap. Not that he minded much, though, he was used to that.

They didn't speak much, or rather, at all so he went back to his dissection book, massaging Wisely's legs absent-mindedly when the piano started to sound, lightly, reminding them of spring, both Noah putting their books down to just listen at the magic the two assassins could create together.

It was amazing and mysterious that they, of all people, could create something so delicate and sweet with just a combination of rhythm and notes. It was ethereal music, not the powerful, storm-reminding that they knew Allen was capable of composing, that one being more in tune that this sort of melody, but just as impressive.

* * *

 **I think that's the longest chapter here... I hoped you liked it. I know the lemon was just _meh_ , but I have serious troubles writing _smut_ in English, but I do not know why. I think I just grew bored of them.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**New chapter guys! I decided that this one should be a little less pair-focused, so I did it!**

 **I hope you'll like it too!**

* * *

''Where are you two going now?'' Tyki asked when his cousin and Allen started turning on a corner.

''Hm? Cafe.'' The albino simply replied. ''That shit in the cafeteria can't be called coffee.''

''I'm going for a tea, though. Want to tag in?'' Allen told them.

''I'm going. Tyki?'' The Portuguese shrugged, but followed them down street. They walked down chattering about this and that, until both assassins had settled down in another discussion about their latest piece.

''Oh! We are here!'' Wisely suddenly said, pointing at the small shop. He opened the door and headed in, not waiting for the other three.

(1) ''Hola Wisely!'' The barista woman greeted him cheerfully. ''Cómo va todo?''

''Podría ir peor.'' He replied.

''Hm-mh. Same as always, I guess?'' And he nodded. ''These your friends?''

''They are.'' He pointed at the elder brother, who was examining the sweets on display. ''He is my cousin and he is his cousin.'' He explained her as he pointed at them both respectively. ''What are you going to have, guys?''

(2) ''Café solo para mí, por favor.'' Mikk ordered, smiling.

''Cappuccino and a biscuit, please.'' Neah said and arched an eyebrow at his relative. ''Marian, are you going to order?'' When the only not-Noah didn't say anything he huffed. ''I swear to God I don't know how Wisely stands you half the time.''

The mentioned one chuckled at that. ''He'll have Earl Grey with peach, Carmen. And a piece of Chilli Chocolate cake, Tarta de Santiago and do you have Zuppa Inglese today? I'm sure he'd love that.''

''Of course we do, cariño. Go sit, I'll get Andrea to bring it to you.'' She beamed at them and they went to sit by a table next to the window, the younger assassin grabbing Allen by his elbow and basically dragging him.

''What did you order for me?'' Allen asked, moving closer to Wisely, but almost barely, just so their thighs would touch.

''Peach Earl Grey, Chilli Chocolate cake, Tarta de Santiago and Zuppa Inglese.''

''Never heard of the last two.''

''Don't you worry, I know you'll like it.''

The other two shared a confused glance: what the fuck was going on? Sure, they knew they had made up some days ago, but that thing they had going on now, being always touchy-feely and just ordering for the other was weird. Even for them, it was weird. Like, if he ever had to order for Neah or his own brother, he wouldn't even know where to start. And granted, ordering for Allen was probably easiest thing to do in the whole world since he ate everything and anything but Wisely was _fucking_ _picky_ with his food and not once had he complained or pushed something out of a dish when Allen had order it which meant he had got it right.

''There you go guys.'' Andrea, the waiter, was there with everything and it smelled amazing. ''Haven't see you in days, Wisely. Something happened?''

''Not really, I just didn't have a chance to come downtown.'' He grinned.

''Did you sort out everything with your boyfriend?'' The three of them turned their heads so fast to look at him, their bones snapped. Literally snapped. Their eyes were open so wide it seemed they were going to fall out and Wisely was burning red. ''I shouldn't have said that. I'll leave you alone so you lot can talk about it.'' He looked so smug about it, though.

The youngest was just not meeting their eyes, his focused on his beverage. ''Babe?'' He looked up, though, when Allen called him that. ''What's he talking about?''

''I might have told him that we were going out? I mean, I didn't tell him it was _you_ but... I'm sorry. I didn't think it through.'' He told them, even if he was only looking at Allen.

''Pf. As if I care about this. Come here.'' And just with that, he kissed him on the lips, one hand rubbing circles on his hip. Wisely brought his arm and wrapped it around his neck, tugging his hair softly.

''Guys, as entertaining and hot as this is, there are kids on the line.'' Neah pointed oit, teasing them.

''Hm... Too bad.'' Allen licked his lips deviously as he circled Wisely's shoulder with his arm. ''I was really enjoying the attention.'' He whispered as he waved at a woman that was blatantly staring at them.

''Stop it now, will you? I've told you I actually _like_ this place.'' Wisely scolded him, hitting him on the ribs with his elbow.

''Yeah, yeah...''

The Portuguese couldn't help but laugh at them: they were so ridiculously in love it was funny. They were acting like a married couple already. ''How long have you two been going out anyway?''

''About five days, I'd say.'' Allen replied. ''Right babe?''

''Hm... Yeah. Five days sounds about right.'' The albino nodded.

''Marian, does your brother know about you two?'' Neah asked, his eyes narrowing. He was aware that Cross sometimes thought he was stealing his spot as Marian's brother, just like it happened when he learned that he had known about the curse before he did.

''Of course he fucking does. And he is so smug about it.'' He grumbled.

''Wait, he does? You didn't tell me!'' Wisely sounded partially angry and partially amused.

''It was just yesterday, besides I told you he would know right away. He always knows what's going on around him.'' He then sipped on his tea, humming in appreciation. ''Damn, that's good.''

''Told you. Where do you think the biscuits came from?''

''Anyway, what I didn't really think it was that you wouldn't notice, Campbell.''

Neah huffed before taking a sip of his cappuccino. ''I was expecting you two to get together. Just not so soon.''

''We had planned to get you together. What are we supposed to do now?'' Tyki complained, almost pouting.

''Aw, poor baby! We have taken his toy away.'' Wisely said smugly as he pouted mockingly. He then leaned against to Allen so he could steal a piece of his chocolate cake, but he didn't retreat after getting it into his mouth.

''See? That's why I love you so much.'' Allen said before smooching his cheek.

Oh wow. Love declarations out of the blue? That was a first. Well, everything going with Allen right now was a first. Calling someone a boyfriend, seriously dating someone, being touchy-feely with someone who wasn't Cross or Neah... It was a nice change.

''For stealing your food? Last time I tried that, you tried to stab me with a fork.'' Tyki questioned, arching an eyebrow.

''For making fun of you.'' He pointed out. ''And for the record, I did stab you, you just went through it.''

''Oh. I see. So you bonded because of you both liking making fun of me. How nice.'' He grumbled, pouting and slouching on his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

''Well, you do get riled up pretty easily.'' Campbell stated.

''Neah! You are supposed to be on _my_ side!'' He whined.

''I am, I am.'' He said compliantly, but it was teasing he was just full-out teasing him.

''Oh, now you are just patronising me.'' That caused the other three to snicker, but Allen soon ended up laughing so loud more than one costumer turned around to see what was going on. Wisely rolled his eyes at him before putting a finger under his chin to force him turn his head and then he pecked him on the lips.

''Seriously, they are going to kick us out if you continue like this.'' He mumbled.

''Oh c'mon babe. They seem to adore you, they are not going to kick us out.'' The albino glared at him and Allen sighed. ''Alright, alright, I'll behave.''

Afterwards, they just talked about this and that, until they had to pay.

''I said I'm paying. I'm the one who brought you here.'' Wisely said.

''I'm the oldest here and pretty much your boss.'' Neah countered.

''Not mine. Besides, I'm the one who has the most money.'' Allen provided.

''Great, now you all leave me no choice. I should pay because _I_ am the most reasonable one, apparently.''

''That's a lame ass reason, Tyki.'' Allen deadpanned.

''Well, so are yours. I just don't understand why don't we just pay each one for what we've had and leave like that!'' When the other three turned to look at him as if had just unravelled every single mystery in the world, he blinked. ''Are you serious? None of you thought about this? How do you even function on a daily basis?''

''We manage.'' Neah replied, hitting him on the side of the head.

''Hey!''

''That's for making fun of me. Now, let's go, everyone pay for what they had.'' He stood up and the other followed, Allen's arm still draped over his boyfriend's shoulders.

* * *

Back at home Maitora and Cross had the main table filled with papers, blueprints and books. ''What is going on here, brother?'' Allen asked, as he walked up to him and kissed the top of his head.

''We are working on Tim.'' He didn't look up, but he did lean a bit towards him.

''Tim? What is Tim?'' Road asked from her spot on the floor, where she was doing her homework.

''Golem...'' Maitora replied, biting the pencil.

''Mai, how many times do I have to tell you to take your hood off when we are inside the house?'' Neah asked, exasperate. ''Don't answer, that's a rhetorical question. And take it off already.'' And he did. They were used to it now, but at the beginning it was always surprising, to see the Ability of the Noah with no items covering up facial features or body at all.

Long dark hair tied on a high braid, light grey skin, big golden eyes and plump lips. Slender neck decorated with three necklaces: one tied around it with a blue Aquarian sign, the second one was a cross from some saint and it was resting on the hollow between the collar bones and the third one was a chain that had a sleighbell and disappeared into the hoodie. And even with the baggy item of clothing, it was easy to see the large breasts underneath it. She had long slender legs, but when she was outside the house she would use clothes she made for herself to hide her true gender.

Judging by the way she so obviously hid her true self, it was not that she was a transgender but probably had a bad experience when she was still human. Either of the assassin brothers ever asked about this to anyone, not even their cousin as they were both aware that it had nothing to do with them whatsoever nor did they especially care about it.

Wisely sat down on the sofa, next to where his sister was to see if he could help her, Neah sat down at what was basically his armchair, as no one else dared to sit there (besides the two assassins, of course, because they didn't give a shit about it), Music Theory book in hand. Allen has decided that he's stick with his brother and Mai, so he ended up sitting on the armrest of Cross' chair and watching them work.

With that, everyone was busy doing something: Lulu was texting her maid/girlfriend who was on a mission on her own sitting on the window. The twins were in nowhere to be seen, so that either meant they were rehearsing by the upcoming play of their class or they were teasing Akumas. Sheryl was reading one of his many books on political History on the only free sofa. Toraido was re-writing his notes, being the most studious one of them on a small table, sitting on the floor. Fiidora and Maashima were simply playing Go on the other sofa.

And the only one who was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly without knowing what do was Tyki. Should he go to Neah? Probably not, he seemed really concentrated. Should he go with Road and Wisely? Again, no, they seemed to have fun together. Allen was also a _no_ and all the others weren't doing exactly fun stuff.

''Tyki.'' He looked up and encountered Campbell's heavy gaze. He followed the movement of his eyes as they settled on his brother. _Do what you need to do_ was clearly written in his golden orbs, no room for question nor denial.

And so, he got a book on butterflies classification from his back and headed over his brother, stopping just before sitting, feeling like a little boy again. ''Dear? Is something the matter?'' What he hated the most about the whole situation he himself created with his brother so many years ago, was that Sheryl never stopped treating him any differently. Same pet names, same caring, same love that he had refused over and over against for the past 8 years at least.

''M-May I sit?'' He knew he stuttered, just like he was a little a kid and he wanted to ask for something.

''Of course.'' He smiled at him and Tyki did it too, tentatively.

''Obrigado.'' He muttered and Sheryl only hummed.

Neah smiled behind his book, glad to see them together. He watched them from the side of his eye as he kept reading, knowing that both his cousins were also watching the interaction with interest.

* * *

Tyki was skittish, Sheryl noticed. He had been for the past few days around him and he didn't like it. He remembered when they still lived in Portugal, when everything was fine between them in he was the whole world to his little brother.

His eyes drifted to Cross and his brother-in-law: sure, they had their own set of issues and if he had to judge by Cross' reaction every time they even grazed them, he knew they were not light, but they had the ability talk about it and then just walk it through or just completely ignore it. It seemed such an easy thing to do, and their easy-going relationship showed it. He was jealous of it, so jealous, but in a good way, he just wanted to recuperate this with his own brother.

He felt Tyki squirm next to him as he moved a bit closer, and while it didn't really made a difference in space, it did show him that he really wanted to be closer to him, so he too moved into his direction, letting him know it was ok to reach for him, that he was there for him.

Suddenly, Neah said something in a weird language that made Allen snicker loudly and Cross replied, in the same language.

''What the hell was that?'' Fiidora asked, stopping their game.

''What? Clan's language?'' Cross asked. ''You didn't tell them about it?'' He asked his brother, his eyes never turning away from the book in front of him.

''I forgot.'' He then turned to the Noah, who were just watching them. ''The Red clan has a secret language. We don't really use it much, only in missions to communicate with each other so no one else knows what's really going on.'' At that, everyone turned to look at Neah, who smiled teasingly.

''Oh, I'm not telling you guys what I said.''

''Booo!'' Road said from the floor. ''Did you know, Wise?'' She rolled on her back to see her brother.

''Yeah.'' He turned around to see Allen frowning at him, confused. ''You sleep talk Al.'' He confessed to him. ''Quite a lot. At the beginning it freaked me out because half the time you'd be cursing. And then you started to switch languages, English, Chinese, Spanish, French, German, Thai.. You name it. And then you started to speak in a language I never heard.'' He left out the days that he only whimpered in pain, he figure that neither would his boyfriend would appreciate him telling everyone that and that it wasn't for them to know.

''You never told me.'' Allen pointed out.

''I never really minded. I mean, you guys are weird, why would I be concerned about you having a secret language? That's probably the less weird thing about you.'' He grinned.

''It hurts to know your concept about us.'' The elder redhead said as he put a hand over his heart.

''You are such a drama queen, Allen.'' Maashima said form his spot.

He then gasped. ''You wound me!''

''Al, shut up.'' Cross grumbled at his side. ''There's no way we can work on your golem if you keep being like this!'' He exclaimed.

''Cross!'' Maitora said, frowning. ''You told him!''

Allen just sat there, staring at the science couple go back to work, as the words sunk in him. And then he threw his arms around of both them, noticing how Mai tensed up and relaxed after a few second. ''You are making _me_ a golem? I thought it was for the Earl?''

''Hm, another one. He said it was ok to give you this one.'' Cross told him, one of his hand taking his brother's in. ''It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday. Sorry I spoiled it for you.'' He muttered.

''Pff. As if I care!'' He kissed the top of his head and squeezed Mai on the shoulder, knowing that a kiss was something she would not be comfortable with. He let her go, but kept his arm around his little brother. ''Let me know when you are done, we'll take a shower together, hm?''

''Kay.'' He looked up and smiled, all teeth, before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. After that, he just left the pair alone and laid on his cousin: his legs dangling from the armrest and his head pillowed on the other.

''Comfy, Marian?''

''Yup.'' He grinned and turned his head to look at how his boyfriend explained maths to Road, who nodded in agreement when she understood the operation. He then shifted his gaze to the brothers and his eyes softened at the sight: Tyki was fully leaning against Sheryl who had an arm draped around his shoulders, running his fingers up and down his arm. ''So, what did you do?''

''What do you mean?'' He tried to play it off, more for fun that anything else, really, he was aware Allen knew he had talked with the younger Portuguese.

''Oh c'mon.''

''I just talked to him, really. Asked him why was he so distant of his brother when moments earlier he had just told me he learned to cook for him.''

Allen gasped at that as he turned around and sat on his cousin's lap. ''You know how to _cook_?'' Aaaand of course that what got his attention!

Everyone turned around to look at him and then Mikk, who blinked and blushed slightly, sitting upright. ''Yeah?''

''Portuguese?'' The Noah nodded. ''Can you make dinner tonight? Please?'' He had even clasped his hands together.

''Sure, why not?'' Marian literally _squealed_ at that. ''I'm going to need help, though. Is there anyone here who can cook?'' He asked, looking at each one of them.

''I manage.'' Toraido said, putting his notes away and standing up.

''Good enough.'' Tyki said as he started to go to the kitchen, telling his assistant what would they be making.

* * *

''I'm done, Al.'' Cross said, leaning over the sofa where his brother was now lying, his head pillowed on the albino resident's lap. Wisely was running his fingers through the untied red mane. Lulu was once again resting on his tunny on her cat form. She seemed to love sleeping on Allen in that form of hers.

They were alone aside from Neah and Sheryl, who were reading.

''Let's go.'' He placed the cat-girl on the floor and stood up. ''I'll see you later.'' He whispered and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, tipping his head up a bit.

''Okay.'' He smiled and petted Lulu, who had now moved to his lap, looking at him mischievously. ''Well, of course I'm going out with him, why do you think we kissed?'' He said to the cat that smirked and pawed his thigh, her claws getting stuck on his pants. ''Hey! Don't do that! You'll rip them and I like those'' He scolded her, but she promptly ignored him by doing it again.

Sheryl had moved next to him and thrown an arm around his shoulder, bringing him to his side. ''So, we are brothers-in-law, now?''

''Apparently.'' He replied, blushing softly. ''Are you mad?''

''Did... You read my mind or anything?'' Wisely shook his head. ''Then why should I be mad at you?''

''For not telling you Al and I were together.'' He stated, his hands busy with petting Lulu. He knew his elder cousin was sensible with things like that, especially if it concerned either Tyki, Road or himself. He was just a mother hen, really.

''Dear, I already guessed that. I mean, after that fight you two had, it was easy to imagine what the outcome would actually be.'' He patted his head. ''You've liked him for a long time, have you not?'' That sent alarms all over Wisely's head: Trouble. Big trouble. If any of them knew he had been crushing over Allen when he was (supposedly) an Exorcist, the Earl would have his head. Maybe even Neah.

''Since he joined us.'' He replied, looking up at him. ''He was just... He didn't seem to mind that I'm a freak and that I'm different to everyone... Even by our standards.'' He explained, glancing at Neah too, who had put his book down to listen to him. ''And for some reason, I didn't mind it when he touched me. I liked it, actually. And he just liked being around me without caring that I could read his mind.''

Neah looked at him with a heavy gaze before starting. ''Does Marian know? About your headaches.''

''Yeah. He's helped me through them. That's one of the reasons we started to sleep in the same bed. He heard me whimpering one night on the garden and he just scooped me up and brought me to his bed, made me lay down and... sang to me.''

''He sang?'' Neah was completely bewildered by that.

''Yes? Why? Is it weird?''

''A bit. He refused to sing in the house until three months ago.'' He sighed and rubbed his eyes. ''He stopped singing a couple of years back when he got into trouble with some heads from lower families . It took me and Cross forever to convince to sing again.''

''I-I didn't know that.'' He mumbled, frowning.

''Don't worry, the Red clan has a lot of secrets and each member carries a lot of weight on their shoulders. There'll be time in which he and Cross will out flat refuse to tell you something, just like I will. Don't take it personal, there are some issues we cannot talk outside our clan. Just like they don't know everything that we do.''

''They don't?'' Sheryl questioned, surprised.

''Of course not. Why would they? They are not Noah and they don't care about it as long as it doesn't interfere with their own plans.''

''Does that mean you know everything, then?'' Devitto asked form the door as he and his twin strolled in and both sat on the floor, leaning against the other.

''Me? Of course not. We told you the first time, I'm only half a member of the Red Clan, even if I was born there. I know what Allen allows me to know. I don't know the real reason why they joined the Exorcists not why they decided to join us later on.''

''So... That means that if you and Allen put every bit of info you have you could know what the Earl and the Red clan were planning?'' Fiidora asked form the door.

''Not for now. Marian needs to become a Continent Chief before having full access to all of our data. The Red clan has a very specific and strict hierarchy.'' He finally concluded. ''Now, someone go get Maitora and tell her to clean all of this up so the Akuma can start setting the table, we are on for a feast tonight.'' The twins cheered loudly at that and Lulu jumped on their heads as she started to head to Mai's favourite spot: the basement.

''Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes!'' Tyki's voice boomed around the house and everyone heard Allen squeal at that.

They were already sitting around the table when the Red Brothers arrived, Allen's arm around Cross waist as they walked down the stairs. They sat in their places next to Neah, one in front of the other right before everyone started to eat.

''Tyki! That's fucking delicious!'' Allen praised him as he bit on a cod fritter.

''Thank you Allen.'' The Noah grinned in appreciation, but seriously, cooking for Allen was the easiest thing in the world.

''It _is_ really good!'' Maashima exclaimed form the other extreme of the table.

''What the fuck is that supposed to mean?'' Mikk turned around, looking offended.

And just with that, banter was set for the rest of the meal. Cross and Sheryl ignored them in favour of talking to each other and holding hands. Wisely and Allen just behaved like usual: passing food, stealing food and teasing each other. Neah eventually joined them and in the end so did the other two.

By the time desserts came, everyone had quieted down and just enjoyed the food.

But a harsh knock on the door interrupted them.

''Are we expecting someone, Neah?'' Toraido questioned, looking at him.

''Not that I know of. Maybe it's Madarao.''

''It's not. Cross, get ready.'' Allen said, standing up. ''They are here for us, don't worry.'' Cross' face brightened up as he stood up and went to change his clothes. ''We'll be back tomorrow late at night or the day after in the morning.'' He kissed Wisely on the cheek and turned to Neah. ''I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you.'' He kissed him and the eldest did the same.

''It's alright. Just be safe, we are going hunting in three days, remember?''

''We'll be here.'' And with that, he too disappeared upstairs and came back down with his brother: they both were clad in a black cloak with red circles on one side, their heads covered with hoods, tight black shirts, military pants with quite a few straps on bot of them and heavy military leather boots. You could see that they both had guns wrapped around their legs, Cross four more than Allen, who only had two.

Wisely couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend: he looked fucking hot dressed like that. And Sheryl seemed to think exactly the same about his own partner.

''I made to clones, they are upstairs, you know what to do.'' Allen said, his voice void of the usual playfulness and now there was only seriousness.

''Don't you worry, Marian.''

* * *

 **So, translations for you guys!**

 **(1) ''Hello Wisely!'' The barista woman greeted him cheerfully. ''How's everything going?''**

 **''Could be worse.'' He replied.  
**

 **(2) ''Black coffee for me, please.'' Mikk ordered, smiling.**

 **Cariño is an endearing term, something like ''Dear'' or ''Beloved''**

 **Please reviews!**

 _ **PD: He visto que hay gente de España leyendo mis fics de DGM... Alguna posibilidad de que alguien se ponga en contacto conmigo para hablar? Este anime es tan poco conocido en este país que me gustaría poder hablar de él (y otros temas, por supuesto) con alguien de aquí!**_


End file.
